Never Had a Vulcan
by sexylittlevulcan
Summary: Star Trek AU - Jim Kirk works for The Enterprise Escort Service, and he loves his job. But what happens when he comes face to face with a Vulcan for the first time, who's father is forcing him to 'date' an escort in preparation for his Pon Farr in five months? Will Jim take the job? Spock/Kirk pairing - WARNING: SMUT.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys ^_^**

**I kow this idea isn't new to fanfiction, but ifr you're reading it I hope you like it**

**I do not own Star Trek, nor any of the characters**

* * *

Chapter One

The handful of credits Jim pulled out of his pocket clattered on the table as he threw them down. It had been a long night and he was beyond exhausted, and he still smelt slightly like perfume. He loved his job; working for The Enterprise Escort Service was not without its perks. Jim got to spend all his time with beautiful women of all race and species, and some of them were extremely generous. He had gained almost one hundred credits tonight alone, and Jim grinned at the thought of being one step closer to a place of his own.

He currently resided with a large handful of some of the other escorts; an ex-engineer Scotsman who everybody called Scotty, a man of Asian descent called Sulu, the beautiful but deadly Uhura, and there was Chekov, who was training but too young to be out servicing just yet. They were Jim's family and he loved every one of them, but there was denying he dreamt of a little place out in the country all to himself.

He was alone in the house this evening. Whereas he was finished for the night, everyone else was working, and Jim took the time to enjoy a long hot soak in the bath before parading about in just his underwear. Not that that mattered. Everyone had seen each other naked or at work. It just happened sometimes, and Jim couldn't help but grin at the memories as he threw himself down onto the couch with a large tub of ice-cream.

He couldn't believe it when his phone went off, as everyone knew never to call him after a long shift unless someone was dying or dead, and when Jim saw Bones' face on the screen he swore under his breath. Bones, real name Leonard McCoy, was the resident doctor who worked for The Enterprise Escort Service and did all the check-ups on employees, he was also a close friend of Jim's, but that didn't change things.

"What the hell Bones?" Jim snapped.

His friend sighed gruffly. "I know damnit. I had no choice. Pike wants yer back in."

"Pike can go fuck himself." Jim scooped up a spoonful of ice-cream and ate it. "I just worked a fifteen hour shift. I saw eight girls, Bones. Eight!"

"You think I don't know that Jim?" The man near shouted. "But an extremely important client and has just shown up and Pike wants the very best, and that's _you_ damnit!"

Jim sighed deeply. "_Fine_. I'll be right in. Jesus I'm not going to be able to walk after this."

"Yer have _no_ idea Jim." Bones replied, before hanging up.

The Enterprise Escort Service was a large building constructed mostly out of metal. From the outside it reminded Jim of a spaceship, because the top half was rounded, raised up on pillars with a single small box in the centre that was the entrance. Once inside all Jim had to do was take a lift up into the main building and he would have arrived. Inside it was more like a strip club. There were blacked out windows and flashing lights, loud music and back rooms, but there was also a quieter half to the building and to the company. It was towards this half that Jim headed.

For a lot of people, the service was for those who wanted to unwind and relax, but it also offered a companion service. Employees would help with clients who had perhaps lost their sexual drive, or had no confidence in the bedroom, or who were still virgins. Jim rarely worked in that area, which they referred to as Heaven, while the noisier part was called Hell. He had what Pike called 'a pretty face' which meant he could easily reel clients in, and that worked better in the Hell part of the building.

Bones was waiting for him in one of Heaven's offices. He was standing in his uniform at a window that looked in on a waiting room. The offices were used to monitor the interactions between clients and employees, especially since a lot of clients were esteemed members of the government or the military and confidentiality was of the highest importance. Jim went and stood by his friend, and what he saw through the window made him stop.

There were three men inside. One was Pike, their fearless company owner, and he was talking to an older man while a younger one stood a little way apart. Both the new men had pointed ears; that was Jim's first thought. The second was that this mean they weren't human and he actually had no idea what they were. They looked exactly like humans though, just with pointed ears and dark hair, and their faces were both void of any emotion.

Jim looked at Bones and pointed to the window. "What's that?"

"That, Jim, is a Vulcan." He replied, grumpily, as though he wasn't happy one bit about whatever was going on.

Jim looked at the younger one, drinking in his appearance. "Vulcan. Didn't that planet explode a few years back?"

"Yeah." Bones' voice was even deeper. "Now come with me."

They headed out of the office and down the corridor in the direction of Bones' medical bay. It was a large room made up mostly of beds. Though injuries such as broken bones didn't happen often at The Enterprise, some alien species have highly toxic pheromones or carried diseases, and it was Bones' job to keep everyone healthy. Jim hoisted himself up onto one of the beds as his friend started routing around in draws.

"So what's the deal?" He asked.

Bones glanced at him. "That man in there was Sarek, and his son Spock. They're members of the Vulcan Science Academy. Vulcan's undergo this thing called Pon Farr; a Vulcan time of mating."

Jim raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, well, during Pon Farr, adult Vulcans undergo a neurochemical imbalance that takes on a form of madness, and a Vulcan can die within eight days if their Pon Farr isn't satiated." Bones turned to face him, a hypospray in his hands. "Pon Farr occurs every seven years, starting when they reach maturity, and Spock's first Pon Farr is due to happen in five months."

"I don't get where this is going Bones." Jim sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. "I had a long shift remember; I need sleep."

Bones waved a hand at him. "Spock doesn't have a mate yet, and is refusing to mate with anyone he doesn't have a connection with. His father, Sarek, has been trying for the past three years to find him a mate, but Spock hasn't been able to get on with any of them. Sarek's given up now and brought him here. He wants Spock and one of the employees to get to know each other over the next few months, so Spock can mate comfortably with them."

"Oh you must be joking!" Jim jumped down from the bed. "Can't the poor guy find someone by himself? Why's he got to be forced onto someone? And why does it have to be me? Why isn't he being set up with a nice Vulcan girl?"

This time Bones raised his eyebrows. "His father ain't given him a choice in the matter, and apparently Spock refers the men." He grinned then at the look on Jim's face.

"So what? I've got to work with no one but this Spock guy? For five months?" Jim had started to pace now. "This is ridiculous. I have clients you know! They'll be asking for me."

"Sarek will be paying you ten thousand credits a month." Bones cut in.

Jim came to an abrupt halt and stared round at him, his mouth agape and his eyes wide. Ten thousand credits a month, added to what he already had saved, would be incredibly near to the grand total of the house in the country he had been eyeing up for years. Bones obviously saw this realisation on his face because he suddenly laughed and came towards him, slapping his shoulder playfully.

"So…" Jim started, slowly as though he was still adding everything up in his head. "If I take this job, all I have to do is be real nice to him and become friends with him and make him feel comfortable, and in five months we have sex and then he buggers off and I can buy my house?"

Bones gave him a curt nod. "Yes." And then he jabbed the hypospray into his neck.

"Oh! Jesus! What was that for?" Jim clutched a hand at his neck, stumbling backwards a few paces.

"Precautions." The doctor replied. "Ain't never had a Vulcan before Jim."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all of your lovely reviews!**

**Sorry it has taken me so long to update, it doesn't usually lol ^_^**

* * *

Chapter Two

It was decided then. Jim was given ten minutes to change while Bones went to tell Pike and the Vulcan's that he had agreed, and then Spock and Jim would be left to their own devices. Jim went to the locker room, where all employees kept at least one item of formalwear, all the while thinking about how the hell to go about this. He knew next to nothing about Vulcan's, he had never heard of Pon Farr, and he hadn't gotten very much by looking at Spock. His face had been blank; void of any emotion.

To his surprise Uhura was in there changing into a pair of jeans, obviously just having finished a shift, and she frowned when she saw him walk in.

"Thought you'd be in bed by now." She said.

Jim slumped over to her. "Almost, then I called in for this Vulcan guy."

"A Vulcan?" Uhura raised her eyebrows. "Wow, really?"

He nodded and opened his locker, pulling out from inside a black suit and a crisp white shirt. "He's being set up with someone because this Pon Farr thing is happening soon."

"Well that's odd." Uhura pulled on a t-shirt and folded her arms. "Usually mates are picked out at birth when it comes to Vulcans. When they're children they go through this ceremony that joins them as bondmates, and when they mature and reach their first Pon Farr they already have someone."

"Well this guy obviously doesn't have one." Jim pulled on his suit. "I've just got to be nice to him, then I get a buck load of money."

Uhura came up to him, placing a hand on his arm. "Jim. You do realise that Vulcan's bond for-"

"Jim!" The changing room door swung open and Pike walked in.

Whatever the woman had about to say was forgotten, and Jim walked up to the man with a smile, taking his hand.

"Thanks for coming in Jim." Pike fixed him with a look. "This is a very respectable client, so I expect the very best from you."

"When have I given anything less?" Jim acted hurt.

Uhura rolled her eyes. "I'll see you tomorrow sir. Bye Jim." And with that she left.

Jim slipped on his shoes and ran a hand through his hair, trying to neaten it as he followed Pike from the locker room and back towards the office he had first seen the Vulcans in. Bones was waiting outside when they got there, but he didn't speak, just raised his eyebrows, and then Jim stepped into the room. Both Sarek and Spock were sitting down when he entered, but stood to greet him with matching expressionless face, and with as polite a grin as he could manage Jim held out his hand.

"My name is Jim Kirk; it's nice to meet you." He introduced.

Sarek glanced downwards at his hand. "It is customary in our culture to offer a salute." He said, and then he raised his hand and arranged his fingers.

Jim tried not to act dumbfounded. "Sorry. I don't know much about Vulcans. First time I've ever met one actually."

He wasn't sure whether this news upset Sarek or not, because his face didn't change, but something flashed across his eyes, and then he indicated his son. "This is Spock."

"Hey." Jim gave him a small nod, flashing his best flirty smile. "Nice to meet you."

Spock didn't speak.

"So just explain all this to me." Jim turned back to Sarek. "My friend said Vulcan's have like bondmates or something? From birth?"

The older man's brow creased. "Spock is half-Vulcan, Mr Kirk; my wife was human and she wished for him to be able to find 'love'. Unfortunately we have run out of time."

"Ah, I see." Jim was a little surprised by this.

"I shall now leave you to introduce yourself to my son." Sarek announced. "Spock." He nodded once at his son, and left the room.

Silence ensued. Spock had turned away from Jim and was examining what appeared to be a crack on the wall and the atmosphere was suddenly tense. Jim glanced at the window through which he knew Bones and Pike were watching him, even though all he could see was black. Clearing his throat he went up to the Vulcan's side and mimicked his stance, which was upright with his hands clasped behind his back.

"So I guess you think this is kind of sucky, hey?" He said quietly. "Being set up, and all that. Not being able to choose someone yourself."

Spock didn't not look at him. "I find I am neither moved nor unaffected by the matter." He said.

Jim blinked at him. "You're not bothered? What? At all?"

There was another long awkward silence after this in which Jim started to wonder whether this had been a bad idea. He shifted his stance, glanced back at the window, checked the time – which was 3.45am – and then looked up at Spock with a smile.

"It's pretty late. Why don't we sort this out in the morning?" He suggested.

The Vulcan considered this for a moment. "I agree. I believe my father has arranged for you to reside with me. Would you be opposed to that?"

"Err…" Was Jim's first thought. "I guess not."

Spock finally turned towards him. "You are unsure about this."

"Well it's not every day this happens." Jim laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "No, it's cool. I'll come live with you."

The Vulcan gave him a nod. "I shall arrange for your belongings to be transported to my home for the morning."

X

Spock's home was a little way from The Enterprise, and it took them almost an hour to get there even though they took a shuttle. Jim found he didn't mind so much however, because what he saw when he climbed out took his breath away. Spock lived in a house that was much grander than the one Jim shared with his friends. It was three stories high with cream coloured walls, double front doors and great windows that looked to be almost as tall as Jim. The roof was brown, and stretching before him was a lush garden filled with plants he had never seen before.

"This is… amazing! You live here?" He exclaimed.

Spock viewed him blankly. "This is my home, yes. I fail to understand your astonishment."

"But it's so big! And you live here by yourself?" Jim continued.

"I do. Would you care to join me inside?" Spock pulled something from his pocket and the front door to the house slid open for them.

The entrance room was square, branching off on either side, with a staircase directly ahead and everything was white and very modern. There were large strange looking potted plants, and white shelves on the wall supporting nothing but a few odd instruments Jim had never seen before, and a few books in a language he couldn't read. The air was warm and smelt strongly of incense and candles, and Jim actually felt very at home.

"I took the liberty of having a room prepared for you." Spock announced. "If you would care to follow me, I shall direct you there now."

He was taken up to the second floor and down a hallway, where every door was closed but for one. Jim glimpsed a very fancy looking bathroom but was then distracted as Spock unlocked a room and held out a key.

"This shall be your room Mr Kirk." He said, and then without another word Spock turned and went back downstairs.

Jim rolled his eyes after him and pushed open the door, and almost lost his balance in amazement. What he saw before him was not a bedroom, but nearer a grand suit in a five-star hotel. Opposite him was a huge wide window looking out over the front of the house, and against the far left wall was one of the biggest four-poster beds Jim had ever seen. He went to the wall on the right and slid it open to reveal shelves and a wardrobe, coat hangers and a shoe rack, and Jim couldn't stop the smile that crossed his lips. He pulled off his shoes and suit and folded everything neatly, before jumping onto the bed.

It was the best night's sleep he had had in a long time and it was almost midday by the time he woke up. Jim rolled out of bed with the sheets wrapped about him and was surprised to see that the sliding doors were open, and filled with his clothes, as though someone had collected all of his stuff from home and then put it away neatly. He didn't question it, showered in the en-suit bathroom attached to his room, and pulled on some dark jeans and a grey t-shirt and went downstairs.

Spock was in the kitchen when he found him, sitting upright at the dining table with an old and worn book in his hands, and he looked up with a blank expression. "Mr Kirk."

Jim grinned at him. "That bed is amazing; I slept like a baby!"

"I am glad you find your room accommodating Mr Kirk."

He pulled a face and slid into a chair. "You can call me 'Jim' you know." He said. "This isn't supposed to be a formal affair. We're going to be all like… naked and all…" He waved his hands up and down his body.

One of Spock's eyebrows quirked upwards. "I am quite aware of our situation Mr Kirk."

"Okay, well… where do we start?" Jim clapped his hands and grinned again.

"I would recommend beginning with a healthy breakfast." Spock said, matter-of-factly, and he got up from the table.

The kitchen was white and modern like the rest of the house. The walls were made up by white sections that vanished at a touch to reveal cupboards and shelves and a fridge. Spock opened the fridge and removed from inside a plate, upon which was a fancy looking salad with fresh peppers and tomatoes, cucumber and onion, radishes and beetroot, and a strange pink thing Jim had never seen before. He raised his eyebrows at Spock.

"You don't err… have any bacon?" He asked, forcing a small laugh.

Spock remained unmoved. "I do not eat meat, Mr Kirk."

Jim felt his stomach do a flip. "Oh err okay. Sorry." And he picked up the pink thing and sniffed it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

They sat in silence for a long time after Jim finished eating his salad. He stared down at his plate thinking how he was still hungry because he was so used to eating pizza and cheese burgers at 3am after a long shift, but how he didn't want to say so because he didn't want to be rude to Spock hospitality. Spock had not picked up his book again but was now looking across the kitchen out of the window, where the sun was shining weakly through a collection of grey clouds.

"So what's your first name?" Jim suddenly asked, deciding they had to start somewhere.

Spock looked round at him blankly. "Spock is my first name." He said.

Jim gave him a small smile. "What's your last name?"

"I do not believe you would be able to pronounce it Mr Kirk." The Vulcan replied. "Is there anything else you wish to discuss?"

Jim thought long and hard about this. "Okay, explain something to me. This Pon Farr thing, what exactly is it? You go all rage-y and freak out and have to have sex or die?"

"That is a very interesting interpretation." Spock seemed vaguely amused. "Vulcans undergo a blood fever, become violent, and finally die unless they mate with someone."

"And you're refusing to do it with someone you don't have a connection with, but your dad's getting tired of your shit and has fixed you up with me?" Jim waved a hand. "So now we have five months to become real good friends."

Spock did not reply.

"Okay, okay." Jim smiled again. "I can see you're uncomfortable about this. So how about a date?"

"You are referring to a form of courtship, consisting of social activities done by two people, with the aim of each assessing the other's suitability as a partner in an intimate relationship or as a spouse." The Vulcan stated, emotionlessly.

"Err… yeah?" Jim pulled a face, and then laughed. "You have a weird way of saying things, you know that?"

Spock quirked an eyebrow. "And you have a habit of using brusque language."

"See?" Jim got to his feet and nudged Spock's elbow with his hand. "We're getting to know each other already!"

An odd expression came over the Vulcan's face. "Indeed. Mr Kirk, since it was your initial idea to go on a 'date' would you care to arrange the affair? Or would you prefer that I organised something?"

"Ooh yeah! You do it! And then I'll do one tomorrow." Jim found that he was actually enjoying himself, even though he had only met this Vulcan last night.

Spock gave him a curt nod. "Of course. I shall begin organising something immediately." He turned to leave.

"Wait! What should I do?" Jim threw out his hands and looked about the kitchen. "I usually work all day, so…"

"There are many activities of which you could partake in." The Vulcan said. "I have many books. The weather is suitable for gardening. You may explore the house if you wish, however there are a fair few rooms that are empty. There is a farmyard and a small amount of shops just a short walk from here."

Jim nodded slowly, taking all this in. "Cool. Err I'll do that then."

Spock left after that. Jim hunched his shoulders and wondered around the kitchen several times before washing his plate, and then he slowly started to make his way into each and every room of the house. To his surprise, not all of them were sleek, white and modern. One reminded him of a study or a drawing room. The walls were filled from ceiling to floor with books and there was a grand looking piano and a few leather sofas inside, looking out through huge bay windows onto the garden.

He could see the Vulcan pacing up and down a path, between patches of vegetables and brightly coloured flowers, his hands clasped behind his back and his face turned upwards towards the half-hidden sun. Jim sat down on the seat in the bay window to watch him. He couldn't deny that this job was going to be fun, now that he was on board with it all and getting a load of money for it. Spock was, after all, extremely attractive.

Now Jim preferred the ladies, with their soft curves, but he had catered to a lot of men in his time working for The Enterprise. Spock was tall and slender with flawless skin. True he had a funny black bowl-cut, but his ears were _pointed _and Jim had never seen that before and were they super sensitive? He once dated a guy who had sensitive ears. Jim grinned at the thought. As the Vulcan started pacing in a different direction, Jim let his eyes explore the curve of his back, the tight behind encased in black trousers. Yes. He was definitely attracted to him.

X

It didn't take long for Jim to explore the house, so he went back to his room and slept some fore, because he couldn't remember the last time he had had free time enough to just _sleep. _He was woken up by a soft knocking at the door at half-four, to someone asking if he was awake, and Jim purposely went to answer in just his underwear. Spock looked him up and down once without a single hint of emotion and then clasped his hands behind his back.

"I apologise for disturbing your rest." He announced. "But I have arranged for our date to commence at five o'clock."

Jim leant on the doorframe and flashed him as sultry a grin as he could manage. "Do I get a hint?"

Spock seemed momentarily taken aback. "Forgive me, I do not understand your question." He said.

"To the date! Do I get a hint to what we're doing?" He clarified, his grin only growing at the fact he had flustered the poor Vulcan.

"If you would like to know, I have arranged a-"

"No wait! I don't want to know!" Jim waved his arms about. "Keep it a surprise. I'll just get dressed."

Spock nodded. "I would advise something casual Mr Kirk." He said. "The date requires an amount of walking, and depending on your level of involvement, you may at some point become wet."

He walked away, leaving Jim standing in the doorway with wide eyes and an open jaw, extremely curious as to what they'd be doing now. They met several minutes later outside the house, where Spock had donned a pair of dark trousers and a purple knitted jumper that looked like something a mum would knit. Jim himself had simply pulled his jeans and grey t-shirt on again, with a casual navy shirt undone over the top and the sleeves half rolled up, despite the cool breeze.

"We shall be walking to our destination." Spock informed, heading off down the road in the direction of town.

"We're not walking all the way into town are we?" Jim cringed a little bit at the thought, since it took them an hour to drive. "The getting wet part isn't if it rains, is it?"

Spock looked at him, his lips twitching slightly but not quite forming a smile. "No, Mr Kirk. It is only a short walk. I apologise if my choice of destination is not to your satisfaction. As we have already established, we know very little about each other."

"Well tell me about yourself." Jim said. "What's your mum's name?"

"Her name was Amanda." Spock said, stiffly as though he didn't want to walk about her. "Unfortunately I lost her when Vulcan was destroyed."

Jim internally kicked himself. "Well my dad's dead too so…" He started. "And my step-dad's a real dick so my background isn't exactly a bag of sunshine."

"And so you work as an escort to fill the emptiness you feel from an unfulfilling childhood, receiving the praise and attention you so desperately crave." Spock said.

Jim halted in the road and stared up at him, completely taken aback by this sudden deduction, and hurt too. He had never thought about it that way, and it upset him that it sounded accurate.

"I have offended you." Spock frowned, also coming to a halt. "I apologise Mr Kirk; that was not my intention." And he bowed his head in respect.

It took him a long time to respond. Jim cleared his throat. "No, it's… it's err… it's fine." He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"Forgive me. I was simply-"

Jim waved a hand and forced a laugh. "Don't be stupid. It's fine." And he smacked Spock on the chest before continuing off down the road.

When they finally reached their destination, Jim could hardly believe it. Spock had brought him to the aquarium. He stood in the road staring up at the bright neon sign with wide eyes, trying desperately to remember how to act like a grown adult, while Spock watched him with vaguely concealed amusement.

"You are not opposed to my choice of date?" He asked.

Jim turned to him, his mouth opening and closing several time before he was capable of speaking. "You brought me to the aquarium?" He gasped.

Something akin to worry crossed Spock's face now. "You do not approve."

"Are you kidding? I've always wanted to come here but no one would take me!" Jim exclaimed, grabbing hold of Spock's arm and shaking him a little with excitement. "I kept asking Bones but he was all 'I ain't walking no grown man round a fish tank'!"

The Vulcan's eyes softened. "Then shall we go in?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for your very nice reviews! I'm so glad you like what I am writing =D**

* * *

Chapter Four

To say that Jim enjoyed the date was an understatement; he was like a child in a sweet shop. He had always wanted to go to the aquarium ever since he was old enough to know what it was, but his step-dad had refused to take him anywhere or do anything for him, and though his mum had always smiled and promised, she'd never taken him. He'd thought about going as soon as he was old enough, but the thought of wondering round by himself had only depressed him. Spock was beyond amazing to walk around with, because he seemed to know everything about everything.

"What's this one?" Jim asked, pressing his fingers up against the glass where there was a group of purple-blue fish with huge tales.

Spock approached the glass, clutching his hands behind his back. "Crowntail Betta**. **Also known as Siamese Fighting Fish, Combattant, Trey Kroem Phloek, or Cá Lia Thia."

Jim raised his eyebrows at him.

"They are well known for their jewel-bright colours and spectacular fins. Bettas are anabantids which physiologically means they have two methods of breathing. Bettas breathe from their labyrinth organ, which enables the fish to breathe from the surface. Bettas also breathe through their gills, like other fish." He continued.

"Wow, how do you know all this?" Jim just stared up at him, his attention no longer on the fish.

Spock straightened slightly. "I enjoy reading, Mr Kirk." He informed. "I find it relaxing, and enlightening."

"I read." Jim shrugged. "Sometimes. Mostly magazines. On my PADD." He pulled a face. "What kind of stuff do you read?"

"I enjoy a variety of topics." Spock said, as they made their way into the shark room. "In particular I favour the sciences; advanced phonology and interspecies ethics, as well as languages."

Jim puffed out his cheeks. "So you're err… like, really smart."

Spock didn't respond to this, tilting his head away towards a shark tank, but Jim was sure he saw the corners of the Vulcan's mouth twitch into a smile. The rest of their date consisted of Jim asking as many questions as he could about every fish they saw, in attempt to catch Spock out, but the Vulcan passed with flying colours and had an answer for everything. It was dark by the time they left. Spock led the way home with Jim in toe, who had purchased a small rubber Crowntail Betta from the gift shop to commemorate their date, and was squeaking it continuously as he walked.

"This thing is so lame." He laughed to himself. "But I love it so damn much." He ran to catch up with Spock and squeaked it once in the Vulcan's ear. "So I already know where I'm taking you tomorrow." He said.

"And where is that Mr Kirk?" Spock asked politely.

Jim grinned and shook his head. "It's a surprise. But I will tell you this." And he patted Spock on the shoulder. "Suit up, because we're going somewhere fancy."

They spent the rest of the walk home looking up at the stars; it was a cold night and the sky was clear and Spock seemed to know the name of every constellation and planet in view. It fascinated Jim. _Spock _fascinated Jim. He couldn't understand why the Vulcan hadn't found anyone to be with yet. Spock unlocked and opened the door for him like a gentleman when they got back, and it was at that moment that Jim realised he had never had this before; someone taking _him_ out, someone opening the door for _him_.

"So this was great." He smiled, halting at the foot of the stairs.

Spock simply bowed his head briefly. "I am glad. I look forward to your choice of date tomorrow Mr Kirk. Good night." And he turned.

"Wait!" Jim grabbed his arm. "Don't I get an end-of-date kiss?" He raised his eyebrows and grinned cheekily.

Spock however pulled his arm free as suddenly as if he had been burnt, blinking at Jim with surprise and fear in his eyes. Jim immediately regretted his forwardness. Obviously that wasn't the way to go with Spock, and it suddenly made sense why the Vulcan was still alone.

"Err I was joking." Jim said quickly, hoping Spock would believe him. "Seriously, I was. Err… night!" He ran up to his room quickly, throwing himself on the bed.

This was going to be harder than he thought.

X

The next day he phoned Bones to ask for help in making all the arrangements for his date idea. He was going to give the Vulcan the full treatment; wine and dine him; a candlelit dinner under the stars with champagne and good food. He knew the perfect restaurant. The doctor wasn't too happy about being disturbed while at work.

"Damnit Jim I'm a doctor, not a match-maker!" He hissed.

"Aww come on! The manager's daughter loves you. And I need the best table available!" He cooed. "I need to win this guy over."

Bones grunted. "Fine. But only because it's you."

"I love you man, you know that right." Jim laughed.

"Yeah I know." The phone went dead.

The Ciel Étoilé was a beautiful restaurant in the centre of town, not far from The Enterprise, and although it was French it served a large variety of food and drinks. It was one of Jim's favourite places to go, but because of how expensive it was he reserved it for only the most respectable and important clients. He had never taken a man their before; usually daughters of ambassadors or captains. He hoped Spock would like it.

Spock was in the study when he found him, sitting in one of the bay windows reading a book, and so Jim went in to tell him to be ready for eight o'clock that night, and to wear something smart. The Vulcan didn't look at him when he replied, and Jim left, believing he may have messed everything up already.

By the time eight o'clock came around however, Jim was feeling confident. He pulled on his best three-piece suit; a deep purple one over a black shirt, and headed downstairs where Spock was already waiting by the door. Jim pulled a face when he saw what he was wearing. The Vulcan had donned some kind of long robe.

"What's this?" Jim looked him up and down.

Spock raised an eyebrow. "I am wearing my ceremonial dress." He replied. "It was your request that I wore something smart."

"Yeah but I meant like a suit." Jim puffed out his cheeks. "Never mind, the shuttle's here."

Bones had done well, because usually The Ciel Étoilé didn't allow guests on the roof, except for parties, when they used the large flat area as a dance floor. When Jim and Spock got there however they were led straight into the lift and straight up to the roof, where a round table had been set up. It was dressed with a white cloth, the cutlery lined up perfectly, with candles and a bottle of champagne in the centre. Luckily the weather had held and the sky was once again clear. Everything was perfect.

Jim pulled out the chair for Spock, before sitting himself. "Drink?" He indicated for their waiter to open the bottle of champagne.

"Usually I do not partake in the consumption of alcohol beverages." Spock informed him, but then at the look on Jim's face he added "However I would not be adverse to a glass."

They ordered their food, and were left alone. Jim watched Spock closely for any sign that he was enjoying himself, but the Vulcan's face and eyes were both blank. He did however look up to examine the stars, and he did sip his champagne. Jim smartened his jacket and ran a hand through his hair. This was usually the part where he'd tell his date how beautiful they looked or make a comment on their hair or eyes. Somehow he didn't think Spock would fall for that. Jim picked up his glass and drained it, before refilling it.

"I'm sorry about last night." Jim said, and then he internally kicked himself because that was completely the wrong thing to say on a date.

Spock looked at him. "I believe I should be the one to apologise." He said. "You are accustomed to more base activities succeeding a date, because of your job Mr Kirk. I did not account for that."

"Well…" Jim blinked. "I don't… that's not…"

"Have I offended you again?" Spock frowned deeply. "I did not mean-"

Jim waved a hand at him and forced a smile, and drained his second glass of champagne. "You make me sound like a whore." He said flatly.

Spock blinked at him, as though realising this. "Forgive me Mr Kirk. That was not what I was insinuating. You must understand I am not accustomed to your way of life."

"My way of…" Jim shook his head. "You mean being an escort? It isn't all about the sex you know. We have men and woman who just want to be taken care of, taken out on dates, be shown a good time. Sometimes we're dates for a dinner or a party."

The Vulcan actually seemed interest. He leant forward slightly in his chair.

"I mean, yeah, there's sex." Jim wrinkled his nose. "Is that such a bad thing? Sometimes the sex is for people who are having confidence issues, or performance issues. We help them."

"Fascinating." Spock said, just as their food arrived. "But you admit to the fact that there is much intercourse."

The words sounded strange coming from Spock's mouth. It made Jim cringe. "That's why I'm here isn't it? With you?"

Spock swallowed uncomfortably. "Indeed."

Jim changed the conversation then. As they ate he asked Spock about his garden and about the Vulcan Science Academy, which made him perk up immediately. Jim reverted back to watching him and back to his tricks of the trade, making sure that the attention was always on Spock and that he had everything he could possibly want and it seemed to work because Spock started to open up to him. He talked more about his mum and about his home on Vulcan, and by the time the meal ended Jim knew a considerable amount about him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Apologies for the long gap between chapter 4 and this one!**

**And thank you to all the new followers!**

* * *

Chapter Five

Jim didn't try for a kiss when they got home that night. Things had gone perfectly and he didn't want to ruin it. After dinner they had sat under the stars, and any stories Spock hadn't told about them the night before, he had told then, until it had started to rain lightly. Then they'd retreated into the restaurant to sit at the bar and talk some more. Jim was beyond relieved that the Vulcan was more comfortable around him. He was however taken by surprise when Spock held out a hand to stop him from going upstairs. Jim looked round at him questioningly.

"This evening was very enjoyable Mr Kirk." He said. "I must admit, in the beginning I was opposed to our arrangement; however I do not dislike your company."

Jim grinned. "Aw thanks man. You're not so bad yourself." And he patted Spock on the arm.

"Do you have an idea as to how we should proceed?" Spock continued. "Since we have now each experienced a date arranged by the other."

"You make everything sound so taxing." Jim couldn't help but laugh a little. "We have five months. Let's just take things as they come yeah?"

Spock stared at him for a long time as he processed this, and then his eyes softened. "Of course. Good night." And he went upstairs.

Jim shook his head and followed Spock until he reached his room. He saw a quick flash of grey walls and blue curtains, and then it was gone and he was on his own in the hallway. He couldn't help but smile as he undressed and climbed into bed. He was actually enjoying himself, and it was a nice change to pace devoting his time and attention to one personal rather than ten. But could they really think of things to do for five months? Would it get boring if they just went on a date every night? Jim closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair.

By the time he was showered and dressed the next morning he had made the decision to go home to get his bike. He pulled on his leather jacket and jogged downstairs to where Spock was in the kitchen pouring himself a glass of water. His book sat half open on the desk.

"Morning." Jim went to the fridge and pulled out an apple. "How's your book?"

Spock glanced at him before handing it over. Jim couldn't read any of it. The script was swirly in vertical lines down the page. He flicked it over, examined the front and the back, before handing it back with raised eyebrows.

"Vulcan script." Spock informed.

Jim smiled. "Is it about your interspecies ethics?"

Spock seemed impressed that he'd remembered. "This book in fact is on the history of my people."

"Oh, oh, okay." Jim nodded. "I'm sorry I don't know much about Vulcans. Ask me about engines, survival strategies, tactical analysis or hand-to-hand though and I'm your man."

Spock viewed him closely. "Interesting. So you are a man of hands Mr Kirk."

Jim burst into a fit of giggles. "You could say that." And then at the sight of Spock frowning he shook his head. "I'm going to nip home, you want to come?"

"Unfortunately I must decline your offer." The Vulcan replied. "I have a meeting with my father at the Vulcan Science Academy concerning my current project."

Jim's face lit up. "Actually, can I come with you? Then I can learn about what you do at work."

Spock considered this for a long time, before finally nodding his head. "Of course. I shall inform my father of your accompany."

They reached the Vulcan Science Academy by lunch time. It was a huge building constructed mostly out of glass that reflected the cloudy sky with perfection. On entering the building, they were met by a vast open room with nothing inside but a single desk in the very centre, behind sat a Vulcan in tight-fitting robes. There were no pictures on the walls, since everything was basically a giant window, but there were large potted plants dotted about the edges. Jim followed Spock closely, who had dressed in a different set of Vulcan robes and seemed to know exactly where he was going.

They made their way across the room and into a turbolift, which took them to level 34, and they stepped out into a corridor that had wood panelling and a carpeted floor. Jim raised his eyebrows because it looked like they were in a completely separate building. Eventually they came to a room with 'Laboratory A6' on the door, and Spock unlocked it with a key card and opened the door for Jim. Everything was white and metal, much like Spock's house, except that the far wall was completely glass, looking out over the city.

On every surface was a plant of some kind, some in pots, some in tubes, some hovering in pods, and some in petri dishes. Some had huge flat dark green leaves and some were covered in tiny orange and black buds. There was one with yellow flowers almost as big as Jim's head, and one with long thin droopy phallic looking fruit hanging from it. Jim leant over the nearest desk and peered into one of the petri dishes, and it wasn't long before Spock quickly covered it up.

"I would not advise getting so close Mr Kirk." He said flatly. "This sample is from a Baxorium plant and it is highly toxic."

Jim's eyes widened and he straightened up, folding his arms neatly behind his back. "You have toxic plants just lying around?"

"On the contrary, a large majority of the samples in this laboratory are only toxic to some species." Spock informed. "The Baxorium plant, for example, is toxic to Humans but not to Vulcans."

He nodded slowly and made his way over to the wall of windows, avoiding all of the desks and plants as best he could. "So is this where you work?"

"This is my laboratory, yes." Spock replied, picking up a potted plant and moving it to a separate desk, so that there was a desk free, and he then offered a stool to Jim. "May I interest you in a hot beverage?"

Jim couldn't help but grin. "Coffee would be good."

Spock nodded at him politely. "I shall return shortly. Please refrain from handling any of the samples in this room."

There was a certain _something_ about the way Spock conducted himself. Of course, Jim had never really interacted with a Vulcan before, so he had nothing to compare the experience to. Spock was efficient and polite, articulate and analytical. It was odd, and Jim could see how it could at any moment become highly annoying and frustrating, but it was also a nice change. Jim wasn't sure when the last time was he had met someone so nice.

He turned his head towards the window. Since they were incredibly high up, he could see almost the entire town centre, including The Enterprise and several of the main shopping malls, and he started to wonder if Spock did much shopping. He himself loved shopping, but with saving up all of his wages and tips for a house, he hardly got to splash out very much. The only thing he spent money on was his bike, and occasionally Bones since the doctor hardly ever took time off. Jim smiled at the thought of the gruff bastard hard at work in his lab, protecting everyone at The Enterprise. Like their guardian angel, with a bad temper and a trigger-happy hypospray hand.

"I apologise I did not enquire into whether you preferred your coffee with sugar, milk or cream so I brought all three." Was the first thing Spock said on re-entering the lab, and he placed down a tray on the desk. As well as his coffee, there was also a thin tall glass of water.

"Thanks." Jim smiled, tipping two sugars and a splash of milk into his coffee.

Spock watched him closely, as though logging away what he was doing for future reference. "Do you have any questions now that you have examined the place in which I work?" He asked.

Jim nodded, sipping his coffee and subsequently burning the tip of his tongue. "Yeah. So what is it you do?"

"Of course." Spock started. "The majority of my work requires my study of the biochemistry of many plant samples, from a variety of planets and environments."

"You're a botanist? So to speak." Jim clarified.

Spock gave him one curt nod. "So to speak." And then he sipped his water. "The meeting with my father will commence in fifteen minutes Mr Kirk. If you wish you may accompany me, or you can stay here as long as nothing is disturbed. Otherwise there is a recreational room along the hall from here. I could show you the way."

"I think I'll stay here." Jim smiled, sipping his coffee again. "It's cool. And quiet."

The corners of Spock's mouth twitched slightly, as though this news pleased him and he wanted to smile. "Very well. I shall return shortly."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the delay! Usually I update quicker than this lol**

**Thank you for your patience and thank you for all your lovely reviews =)**

* * *

Chapter Six

By the time Spock returned, Jim had taken to flicking through a series of files he'd found on one of the desks. They were all reports, handwritten in black spidery writing that Jim could only just read, about toxicity and genetics, metabolism and phytochemistry. He found it fascinating, even though Spock had a way of phrasing things that overly complicated what he was trying to say. Nevertheless, by the time Spock returned, Jim had a lot of questions, and they spent almost two hours sat in the laboratory just talking about his research.

"But you're completely sure the buds can be used for medicine? If they're _that_ toxic?" He asked, pointing to a part of one of the reports.

Spock raised an eyebrow. "As I have clearly expressed in my conclusion, the Lebartys plants is highly toxic, however when the buds are dried and ground into a power with the addition of sodium chloride, the solution is very effective at clearing infection. In small doses of course."

"Salt?" Jim chuckled. "Amazing. So salt- what? Counters the toxins?"

"I have conducted a variety of experiments to prove this." Spock nodded. "One part ground Lebartys buds to two parts sodium chloride, diluted in three parts water."

Jim sat back on his stool. "Fascinating." He said, shaking his head.

A somewhat bashful expression briefly crossed Spock's face, and then he was stone again. "I cannot deny that the experiments I conduct are interesting."

"You mean _fun_!" Jim waved a hand at him. "I bet I wouldn't be allowed to help?" He battered his eyelashes hopefully.

Spock blinked at him. "I do not think it would be acceptable since you are not properly qualified to work in such a laboratory, even though you are obviously more than understanding of the experiments I am conducting."

"That's okay." Jim wrinkled his nose. "You'll just have to tell me all about it when you come home from work."

Spock gave him a single nod. "It is the terms of my employment that I was discussing with my father." He said. "I have requested that my usual sixty hours per week be decreased to forty hours per weeks so that our time together will be more."

This news startled Jim a little. "Oh okay."

"You stated this morning that you wished to return home." Spock went on to say. "Do you still wish to do so? I would very much like to accompany you."

Jim grinned and together they left the laboratory and headed back downstairs to the large glass window room, Jim chatting about his bike – what make it was and what modifications he had done to it – when suddenly Spock came to an abrupt halt. Jim almost walked into him, since Spock walked with a fast pace, and then he peered about him to see the reason. Marching towards them from across the room was another Vulcan; tall and slender with dark hair and dark eyes and a face that was even more void than Spock's.

"Spock." The Vulcan stopped in front of them.

Spock tensed. "T'othr."

He viewed Jim up and down once. "I see your father finally got you a 'toy'."

Spock pursed his lips. "My personal business is none of yours T'othr." He said.

Jim stared from one to the other. Their faces were blank but he could feel the lightening sparking between them. Whoever this T'othr was, he didn't like him. He was obviously making Spock feel uncomfortable, and he obviously had no disregard for Jim.

Balling his hands into fists he stepped forward. "Oi. Dick-face. Go stick your face where someone actually wants it."

T'othr turned to him, his expression indifferent. "So it speaks. You have not trained him very well Spock."

"You-" Jim started towards, but Spock placed a hand to his stomach, and Jim was surprised by the force behind him.

"Mr Kirk and I have business to attend to." He said. "Good day, T'othr." And with a polite nod he walked off, leaving Jim to chase after him.

He waited until they were out on the street before holding out a hand to stop him. "What the hell was that all about?" Jim raised his eyebrows.

Spock didn't look at him, balling his hand and pulling away his arm. "It is a subject I wish not to discuss with you Mr Kirk." He said. "I believe you wished to visit your home to collect your motorcycle."

Jim watched him as he climbed into the shuttle, before glancing over his shoulder. T'othr had halted by the desk and was watching them, and Jim had to bite down on his lip so as to not to run in there and punch his face in. Spock called to him from the shuttle and reluctantly he climbed inside. They made their way to his apartment in silence; because somehow the shuttle seemed to know where they were going, and it wasn't until Jim unlocked the front door did he speak again, because Scotty was lying flat out on the sofa in his underwear.

"Scotty!" Jim wasn't sure whether to laugh or be embarrassed.

The ex-engineer Scotsman looked round at him. "Jim! Well a dint know you were coming!"

Jim pursed his lips, smiling, and he turned to Spock. "This is Scotty. Scotty, Spock."

Scotty jumped up from the sofa and held out a hand. "Montgomery Scott! Nice ta meet you Mr Spock."

Spock did not shake his hand, but straightened and folded his arms behind him. "And you Mr Scott." He said stiffly.

Scotty laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "A just worked a long shift." He admitted. "A'll put on some clothes, aye?" And he ran from the front room.

Jim started to quickly tidy, as there were empty beer bottles dotted about the various surfaces and shoes thrown at the wall. Spock observed him with interest, one eyebrow quirked, and then he followed him through to the kitchen, where Jim released a low hiss because the sink was piled high with dirty plates.

"It's not usually this messy, I swear." He said, and there was a hint of panic in his voice. "It's because I'm not here I bet."

"You do not need to alter your apartment to suit my presence Mr Kirk." Spock said, causing Jim to halt in his tidying.

"But… your place is so _neat_." He whispered.

Spock seated himself at the kitchen table, apparently ignoring his last comment. "I would very much wish to learn more of your friends. Do they all work at The Enterprise with you?"

"Hm. Yeah." Jim set about pouring him a glass of water. "Scotty, Uhura and Sulu. And then there's Chekov, who is training. Oh and Bones, but he's a doctor. And we don't see him much because he's always working."

Spock nodded and thanked him for the water. "I believe I spoke briefly with Doctor McCoy, if it is indeed him you call 'Bones'?"

"Oh. Yeah. We call him Bones." Jim laughed, sitting opposite him.

At that moment Scotty appeared in the doorway, dressed now in a red t-shirt and jeans, his hair wet as though he had quickly washed it. "Sorry about that." He grinned. "A literally got in ten minutes before yer did."

"Did you have Olletta last night?" Jim asked.

Scotty pulled a face. "Aye. She was pining over yer and complained the whole dinner."

Spock's eyes seemed to have perked. "Who is this Olletta?" He asked.

Jim looked at him in surprise. "A regular of mine. She's nice, pretty, but spoilt as hell. We go for dinner every week and basically I just talk to her. Sometimes I go shopping with her."

There was an awkward silence in the kitchen then. Jim stared at Spock as he sipped his water and the Vulcan kept his eyes on his glass. Scotty turned from one to the other before puffing out his cheeks. It was broken only by the front door opening and Bones walking inside, who looked like he hadn't slept in three days. He kicked off his boots and turned towards the kitchen, freezing when he saw everyone.

"Hello." He said.

Jim grinned and waved at him, excited about seeing his friend, but Bones had eyes only for Spock.

"Is Jim dragging you about?" He grumbled.

The Vulcan turned towards him. "On the contrary, we have spent the morning at the Vulcan Science Academy. He now wishes to collect his motorcycle."

Bones raised both his eyebrows. "That damn thing. I've locked it in the shed. It's a hazard!"

"Oh Bones!" Jim pulled a face. "But it's my baby!"

The doctor did not look impressed. "It is dangerous, and I'm not having a repeat of last time." He said.

Jim released a moan and buried his face in his arms on the table, much to Bones' amusement who then gave Scotty a half-smile.

"I'll be in my room." He turned and left the kitchen.

Spock looked down at Jim. "Since your motorcycle has been detained, what is it you wish to do now Mr Kirk?"

His only reply was another moan.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you again for all your lovely lovely reviews!**

**We're getting a little more intimate now; I hope you enjoy =)**

* * *

Chapter Seven

For the first few weeks, everything went pretty smoothly. Jim spent most of his days wondering about the house or visiting whoever was at home and working on the last few bits of his bike. Spock went to work every other morning but was back by the afternoon, and even took Jim in with him on a few occasions so he could watch. By the end of the first month they knew enough about each other to be comfortable around each other, and so, with four months left, Jim decided it was about time to move their relationship up to the next level.

Spock had informed him that he needed to work later one weekend and wouldn't be home until the evening, and so Jim took it upon himself to organise a romantic picnic in the garden. The weather was gradually getting colder, but on his hunt about the house, Jim found some thick woollen blankets that he knew would be perfect for snuggling. He put everything in the kitchen; the blankets, a picnic blankets and cutlery and then set out to prepare the food. After a month he now knew what kind of things Spock enjoyed eating.

It was mostly salads and fruit, a lot of which could be found in the garden, and so Jim spent the morning picking the best looking morsels before washing them and arranging them in containers. He made one with tomatoes and olives, one with cheese and onion, and one with peppers and a vegetable that Jim couldn't remember the name of, but knew Spock enjoyed. He them created a brightly coloured fruit salad before making something for himself.

He had it all set up by the time Spock got home. Jim placed one blanket in the centre of the garden on a patch of grass and surrounded it with lights, bright enough only to illuminate the feast so that the stars and moon provided most of the light. Jim then waited by the front window for Spock to arrive home, pulling open the door with a grin to greet him. The Vulcan came to a halt at the sight of him, one eyebrow raised.

"Mr Kirk." He said slowly.

Jim only grinned bigger. "I have a surprise for you. Close your eyes."

Spock did not look impressed. "Mr Kirk, I must inform you that I find surprises illogical."

"Oh shush, you'll like this one." And he grabbed hold of Spock's sleeve and dragged him into the house, before closing and locking the front door. "Now come on!"

He led him through to the garden, indicating the picnic sight with a sweep of his arm before stepping back to let Spock examine it. The Vulcan seemed momentarily speechless. He made his way out into the garden and right up to the blanket, taking in one dish to the next, and then finally he looked over his shoulder at Jim.

"This is…"

"A picnic!" Jim jumped forward and settled himself on the blanket, before patting the space beside him. "Come on. I made dinner."

A strange expression flashed across Spock's face, but because of the dim lighting Jim couldn't put his finger on what it was. Eventually however the Vulcan sat beside him and started to pick at one of the salads. Jim reached into a cooler and pulled out a bottle of water and a bottle of wine.

"Which would you like? I know you're not so big on alcohol so…"

Spock's lips quirked. "Since you have undertaken a great amount of preparation and organisation, I shall partake."

Jim poured out two glasses and held his up. "So how was work?"

"I have reached an impasse with the research I was conducting with the Boxfox samples." Spock replied blankly.

"Ah that sucks." Jim pulled a face. "What you going to try next?"

The Vulcan thought over this question. "I must acquire a new sample before I can continue." He said. "It will take several days to reach Earth, and so until then I believe I may move on to the Farrengah samples I own, as the flowers are now fully matured."

"Sounds good." Jim nodded, and then as a chill wind blew over them he reached for one of the spare blankets, wrapping it about his shoulders.

Spock was sitting upright eating his salad, staring out across the garden and occasionally glancing up at the sky. It was difficult to tell if he was cold or not. However, determined to follow through with his plan, Jim leant slightly towards him, just a little. They had by now fallen into silence and Jim wondered if he could coax the Vulcan into being more intimate. It was easy with women. Sweeping their hair over their shoulders or admiring a piece of jewellery got you to that initial touch. With Spock, Jim wasn't too sure where to stat.

He leant slightly closer to him, reaching for the bottle of wine to top up his glass, but really using the movement as an excuse to brush Spock's arm. Still the Vulcan did not react. He simply put down his empty salad pot and picked up his own wine, sipping it slowly. Jim pursed his lips.

"So." He said instead. "One month down and four to go. How you feeling?"

Spock seemed to consider this question with great thought and for quite a long time. Eventually he looked Jim directly in the eye and said "I am not unhappy, nor uncomfortable, with the proceedings."

Jim couldn't help laugh gently. "You know, I don't think I'm ever going to get used to the way you speak."

"There is something peculiar with the way I converse?" Spock seemed confused.

He laughed again. "No. I kind of like it actually. It's just not the way most people speak to me. You're so… polite, and formal. It's nice."

"Mr Kirk I do believe you are attempting to flatter me with compliments."

Jim pouted. "Well it's no fun when you say it outright."

Spock blinked at him, suddenly slightly flustered. "My apologies. I was not aware that that was your intention. I shall speak of it no more."

This time Jim wrinkled his nose, thinking out his next question very carefully. "Spock. How would you feel about… me giving you a kiss?"

He saw the Vulcan tense, his lips thinning as he pressed them together. Jim didn't speak; it was obvious Spock had heard him, and he didn't want to push him. Intimacy was a subject they had stayed well away from ever since Jim had forwardly asked for an end-of-date kiss after their trip to the aquarium. Instead he watched Spock's face, because even though it was blank, his eyes were not. They had widened ever so slightly with panic. Eventually, the Vulcan swallowed.

"I must admit, I feel… uncomfortable… at the proposal." He swallowed. "However I realise I shall never progress in this relationship unless I take a leap, much like in my experiments at the Vulcan Science Academy."

Jim opened and closed his mouth a few times. "Okay. Well I heard a yes?"

Spock looked at him, stiffly.

"Okay, okay." Jim waved a hand before shifting onto his knees so that he was facing Spock, and he gave him a smile that he hoped was comforting. "Here's an experiment for you. I'm going to kiss you, and you're going to tell me what you feel."

He saw Spock swallow, but he didn't say no. He also didn't move away when Jim leant slightly closer towards him. The Vulcan simply continued to stare into Jim's baby blues with his brown ones, and so the man placed his hand to Spock's neck and pressed together their lips. Spock flinched slightly at the touch, as though it momentarily scorched him, but then his eyes fluttered shut. He didn't relax though. Jim stroked his thumb over Spock's cheek and tried to coax open his mouth, but to no avail, and so instead he pulled away just enough to look at him.

He smiled. "Was that so bad?"

Spock looked up at him, and even in the dim lighting Jim could see that his cheeks had darkened.

"Are you okay?" Jim pulled a face because the Vulcan looked like he was in shock.

"Accelerated heart-rate and slight perspiration." Spock breathed heavily, squaring his shoulders and looking down. "Slight trembling of the hands and knees."

Jim blinked. "What?"

Spock drew a long slow breath as though he was trying to control himself. "You requested that I told you how I felt succeeding the kiss."

"I meant emotionally." Jim replied gently. "Did it make you feel uncomfortable? More comfortable?"

There seemed to be some sort of turmoil going on inside Spock because he was looking everywhere but at Jim, his face no longer blank and his eyes searching. He looked lost and confused, as though he wasn't sure how he felt anymore. Jim stated to panic. He placed a finger to Spock's chin, intending to tilt it up slightly, but at the contact the Vulcan ripped himself free. He looked at Jim in horror and fear, his eyes wide and his cheeks darker, and then he scrambled clumsily to his feet.

"I thank you for the evening, it was quite pleasant." He said, but his words were hurried. "I might now retire to my room."

With that he marched into the house, leaving Jim to stare after him, confused.


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow, wow, wow thank you all so very much!**

* * *

Chapter Eight

Jim wasn't surprised that Spock had already risen and left for work by the time he got up the next morning, despite the fact he got up earlier than normal in attempt to catch him. Last night Jim had slowly cleared up the picnic and then finished off the wine before going to bed, deciding that he maybe needed a little more information on Vulcans. Uhura had seemed to know something about them, but Jim was positive that Spock's father was the best person to ask.

He made his way to The Enterprise first anyway. He didn't have a contact number for Sarek and Jim didn't think wondering aimlessly about the Vulcan Science Academy would be a good idea, however since this was a job, the company would have Spock's information on file. If Uhura was there then Jim could talk to her first.

The business was booming when he got there, despite it being a Sunday morning. It was the time of the week when they usually got a lot of business men or divorced parents who had given the kids to the other half for the weekend, and as soon as Jim walked through the door he was bombarded by one of his regulars. Her name was Martha Galadfield and she was a divorced mother of six, who spent every day of the week except Sundays working and looking after her children.

"Jimmy!" She waved and jogged over to him.

He forced a smile and graced her with a kiss on the cheek. "Hello Martha."

"Where the hell have you been, Jimmy boy?" The woman placed her hands on her hips and glared up at him.

"Sorry Martha. I've been working with a very important client."

She pulled a face. "I heard. Sulu told me; a Vulcan, right? That can't be fun."

Jim was a little offended by this. "Actually it's alright. I'm enjoying it. He's a sweet guy. And his work is fantastic at the Vulcan Science Academy. We had our first kiss last night…"

"Oooh you sound smitten, Jimmy boy." Martha grinned up at him.

Jim felt his cheeks darken. "I'm just helping him out. It's my job after all. I mean… poor guy is err… well I can't really… client confidentiality and all that."

"Oh yes. Whatever you say dear." Martha gave him a wink and then walked off to get a drink from the bar.

Jim balled his hands and wrinkled his nose, and then caught sight of Uhura coming towards him with a grin on her face, wearing a beautiful floor-length figure-hugging dress. She looked beautiful. He opened his arms to her but she didn't embrace him, instead planting a bright red kiss on his cheek. Jim rubbed at it with his hand.

"It won't come off!" He complained, as red smudge across his face.

Uhura just continued to grin. "Guess who has a date?"

"On a Sunday? Is it some fancy businessman come to sweep you away?" Jim raised his eyebrows.

"No." She moved closer to whisper. "Scotty! Yeah, he asked me out last night!"

Jim wasn't surprised. The Scotsman had been pining over Uhura for a few years now. "You look beautiful." He commented.

"What are you doing here anyway? Where's your Vulcan love-buddy?" She raised her eyebrows a few times.

"He's working. I came to talk to his Dad; to get his number."

Uhura's face immediately fell. "What did you do? I thought things were going well?"

"They were. They are." Jim corrected quickly. "But I think I scared him off with a kiss."

The woman rolled her eyes. "Did you at least _ask_ before you latched those lips onto him?"

Jim couldn't help the look of surprise that passed his face. "How _dare_ you! Of course I asked! I was trying to help him; to move things upwards in our relationship."

"Jim, Vulcans are different from Humans, just remember that." Uhura placed her hand on his arm and gave it a small squeeze, although why, Jim had no idea. "Vulcans are capable of experiencing extremely powerful emotions, and so they've developed techniques to suppress them. Emotions for Vulcans are so much more complex than for a Human."

"So… I shouldn't have kissed him?" Jim was confused.

Uhura once again rolled her eyes. "I'm just saying, take this into consideration. You might have scared him off because he doesn't know how to deal with the emotions a kiss gave him. Hm?"

"Well that's why I wanted to talk to his Dad." Jim smiled. "I know he's different, and I know this is difficult for him."

A strange expression came over the woman's face. "Jim. I tried to tell you before, about Vulcans, about when they mate and bond they-"

"Mr Kirk." A voice said from them.

They both tuned to see Sarek walking towards them, dressed smartly in Vulcan robes and with a blank expression on his face. Jim grinned and turned to face him directly, offering him the Vulcan salute, as Spock had been teaching him to do. Uhura nodded a hello before giving Jim's am another small squeeze.

"I'll call you later." She said quietly. "Nice to see you sir."

Sarek gave her a curt nod in response. "Mr Kirk. I came here intending to speak with you about the progress of your relationship with my son."

"I wanted to talk to you actually." Jim was suddenly nervous. "Has Spock err… talked to you recently?"

The Vulcan's face remained blank. "He has not. Has something happened?"

"Oh, no! No." Jim smiled quickly, rubbing the back of his neck. "No, I just wondered. I mean I don't know much about Vulcans or Vulcan feelings or this Pon Farr thing."

"And you wished to enquire?" Sarek asked. "Very well. Do you wish to converse somewhere more private?"

Jim nodded and then led Sarek to a room that he knew would be empty. Inside there was a large circular bed, but luckily a leather sofa too, and Jim held out a hand towards it before sitting down himself.

"What is it you wish to ask Mr Kirk?" Sarek said.

Jim swallowed. This was strange. It was like trying to talk to your boyfriend's Dad about sex. "How is Spock with… you know… being _intimate_?" He decided to just come straight out with it.

Sarek didn't respond at first. "I cannot respond to this question. It is a matter I believe you will have to take up with him."

"Okay, but how about with Vulcans then?" Jim said instead. "Do they kiss? Do they hold hands? Do they have sex other than Pon Farr?"

He was surprised that this conversation wasn't making Sarek uneasy, and then Jim realised that if it was, he wouldn't know anyway.

"It is not uncommon for Vulcan bondmates to partake in intercourse other than Pon Farr." He said clearly. "As for holding hands and kissing; Vulcans kiss in a way that is very different from Humans. We use our fingers, as we are contact telepaths."

Jim nodded. "Contact telepaths. Do you not like being touched then? Like, skin on skin?"

"A Vulcan possesses the ability to erect a mental shield which guards them from the thoughts or others, both telepathically and through contact." Sarek explained.

This fascinated Jim. "A mental… really? I had no idea! So does Spock do that? To block thoughts out?"

"And emotions, if he so desires to."

At this information, something inside Jim sank a little. That wasn't good news. They'd get nowhere in their relationship if Spock blocked everything he was experiencing and feeling.

"Okay." He nodded again. "Thank you. You've been a big help."

Sarek nodded back. "And now, if I may ask, how is it going with my son?"

"Very good." Jim smiled reassuringly. "We're getting on great; he's an amazing guy."

The Vulcan simply nodded yet again. "My gratitude for your services Mr Kirk."

After that Jim made his way home, where to his surprise Spock was back from work already. He was just passing through to the study when Jim walked in, and from the way Spock quickened his pace slightly it appeared as though he had not planned on facing Jim just yet. Jim had to act quickly to get to the study door before Spock locked it.

"Hey! How was work?" He asked brightly, acting as though nothing had changed for him.

Spock viewed him expressionlessly. "Work was adequate for the progress in my research." He answered, slowly.

"Good, good." Jim chuckled. "Have you eaten? Want me to make something for lunch?"

"I am not in need of sustenance at this given moment." Spock said, quicker. "There is work I must be conducting, if you would excuse me Mr Kirk."

Jim put his foot in the door before it could be closed. "Spock." He sighed. "Come on, let's talk about this. Or we'll never get anywhere. You yourself said you need to take risks. Is it because it was a Human kiss? Do you want… I dunno, a Vulcan kiss instead?"

He stretched a hand through the gap in the door, and watched as Spock stared down at it with an interesting expression on his face; a mixture of intrigue and surprise, both failing to be hidden. Jim was just about to pull his hand back and walk off when Spock suddenly raised his own, and he pressed two of his fingers to Jim's. There was a small, almost unnoticeable, jolt at the touch that made Jim shiver, and then the contact was broken and Spock retreated into the study. Jim stared down at his hand incredulously.


	9. Chapter 9

**OMG you're all amazing! 130+ followers, I can't believe it seriously I love you all**

**Jim discovers something vey interesting about Spock in this chapter, and decides to make a game of it**

**Poor Spock...**

* * *

Chapter Nine

That night Jim did some serious thinking, stilling holding his hand out in front of him, because he couldn't quite explain what he had felt. It hadn't been like an electric shock, but it had been a jolt of some kind, and though small, Jim couldn't deny that it had been marginally pleasurable and he wanted to do it again. He wondered how Spock was feeling about it. Was he embarrassed at having shared something like a Vulcan kiss with him? All Jim knew was that they had definitely taken a huge step forward, and this was good.

He left his room and wondered downstairs, where all the lights were out but for the ones in the study, which he could see from the crack of yellow under the door. It wasn't like Spock to stay up this late; usually he would go to his room to read, and so immediately Jim started to worry. When he pushed open the door however he was met with a sight he hadn't expected. Spock was sitting cross-legged on top one of the tables, facing a window that had been drawn open to let the cold night air and the starry sky inside, and he was surrounded by candles which explained the yellow light.

Jim immediately came to a dead halt because the sight was beautiful. The breeze from the window rippled the candlelight, making shadows on the wall and illuminating Spock's still form. He was sitting rigid, upright, with his hands placed on his knees and his eyes closed, and he appeared to be in a deep state of meditation. It was fascinating to watch. Spock had sometimes mentioned that he meditated, but Jim had never actually seen him do it.

Ever so slowly he closed the door behind him and approached the table, watching the blank expression on the Vulcan's face for any sign that he had heard him, or that he knew he was there, but Spock remained emotionless and still. He was so still he looked like a statue and Jim found all he wanted to do was reach out and touch him. Jim shook his head then, a little ashamed of himself for having intruded on what was obviously a private time for Spock, but as he turned away to leave he felt a small tug on the hem of his t-shirt.

"Mr Kirk. If you wish to stay and observe I would not be opposed to it." Spock sounded almost surprised at himself.

Jim mentally kicked himself because a small blush filled his cheeks. "Nah, it's okay. I was just checking you're alright."

The grip Spock had on his t-shirt lessoned until he finally let go. "A Vulcan can go without sleep for up to two weeks Mr Kirk." He informed. "As long as a desired meditated state can be regularly reached."

"Two weeks? Wow, really?" Jim raised his eyebrows. "That's amazing…"

Spock appeared pleased by his response. "I would like to apologise for my reaction to your kiss last night and today." He suddenly said, startling Jim. "I would like you to understand that I have spent the majority of my life learning to follow my Vulcan heritage, and not my Human. These emotions, and the feelings I am developing around you, are quite new to me and it is difficult to erect mental shields when I have not experienced them before."

Jim felt his stomach do a flip. Where had that come from? "Then don't." He said, as casually as he could manage, because for some reason inside he was freaking out a little. "Don't put up shields and just _feel_ them, you know?"

A peculiar expression crossed Spock's face. "You wish that would I embrace my Human heritage in all dealings where you are concerned Mr Kirk?"

"Well, you still feel, Vulcan or no Vulcan." Jim smiled sweetly. "They're a part of who you are; you shouldn't have to hide them or block them out."

Spock lowered his gaze, as though considering this.

"And as you said, you're half-Vulcan as well, so feeling things should be doubly acceptable." He waved a hand.

"Mr Kirk there is not such word as 'doubly' in Standard." Spock replied, his tone suddenly flat.

Jim couldn't help laugh. "Oh shush, you know what I'm trying to say. Now promise me you won't shut anything out. I'm not going anywhere; I'm here to help remember?"

Something akin to a blush crossed Spock's face, but Jim was unsure because instead of pink, the Vulcan's cheeks tuned a faint green colour that also reached up to the tips of his pointed ears. His first thought was that it was fricking adorable. His second thought was that he may slightly be getting a little too attached.

"I'll leave you to your meditating." He said quickly. "But we're continuing this conversation tomorrow!"

"You do not wish to accompany me?" Spock asked.

Jim pursed his lips. "I don't know how to err…" And he made a wild motion with both hands at all the candles.

Spock shifted slightly so that there was room on the table for two people to sit cross-legged comfortably, and so Jim climbed up beside him. He arranged his legs and copied the Vulcan's position, before closing his eyes. All he could think about was what Sarek had told him about contact telepathy, and even though he and Spock weren't touching, they were barely inches apart.

"Concentrate on your breathing." Spock suddenly whispered. "Relax your body and focus on emptying your mind. I am particularly fond of visualising the night sky; of the stars and galaxies."

Jim let a small smile cross his face, and then did as he had been instructed. He thought back to their first date, of walking home under the stars and of Spock telling him about them. Whether he succeeded in meditating, he wasn't sure, because before long Jim drifted into sleep, his head falling gently on to Spock's shoulder.

X

Spock was in the kitchen when he came downstairs the next morning, as he so often was in the mornings when he didn't go to work. Jim gave him a warm smile and plucked an apple from the fridge before making himself a mug of coffee.

"So. Did you carry me to bed last night?" He said, for some reason smug about this fact.

The Vulcan remained, of course, expressionless. "Would you have preferred that I had left you upon the study table?"

Jim pulled a mock shocked face. "You wouldn't have; you're too much of a gentleman." He then sniggered. "It was sweet. Thanks."

"Are you aware of the fact that you are subject to talking in your sleep?" Spock asked.

"No I don't." Jim quickly defended.

The Vulcan quirked a single eyebrow. "On the contrary; last night as I was carrying you upstairs you mentioned my name."

This time Jim was helpless against the blush that decorated his cheeks. "No I didn't." Was all he could come up with to say.

"Indeed. In fact you mentioned it on more than one occasion." Spock continued, and then he suddenly swallowed as though what he was about to say next was painful. "You have asked that I be more Human Mr Kirk; that I accept my emotions and feelings… well, I cannot deny that hearing you say my name whilst asleep was very pleasing to me."

The apple almost rolled from Jim's hand, and if his coffee mug hadn't been on the table at the time Jim was sure he would have dropped it. The adorable little shit. Jim couldn't decide if he wanted to hug him or kiss him. He cleared his throat purposely.

"You're adorable." He eventually breathed.

Spock seemed confused. "You are not happy by this news?"

"Oh no, I'm plenty happy." Jim laughed a little. "Embarrassed, is the word you're looking for."

"Forgive me Mr Kirk, I did not intend to-"

Jim shook his head. "How many times do I have to say? Call me Jim, okay?"

Silence followed this in which Jim munched his apple and sipped his coffee and Spock stared at the kitchen table deep in thought. His eyebrows were knitted together just the slightest bit. Jim glanced at him every now and then just to check he wasn't having a mental breakdown or freaking out.

"So what you want to do today?" He asked after a while. "Spock?"

The Vulcan tensed a little and looked at him, a bemused expression on his face. "It would be most helpful if you would assist in my understanding of the feelings and emotions I am experiencing." He said, the words tumbling out a little faster than normal. "Why is it I now take pleasure in hearing you speak my name?"

This time Jim chocked on his apple. "Seriously?" He cried, surprised. "You do?" And then he grinned. "This is good! We're progressing! Your Dad said you wouldn't do Pon Farr with someone who you didn't have a connection with."

Spock looked less than enlightened by this information.

Jim put down his apple and got up. "Close your eyes." He instructed.

The Vulcan pursed his lips at him then.

"No, come on; do it." Jim walked about the table until he was standing right beside him, and he waited for him to close his eyes before placing his lips so close to his pointed ear they were almost touching, and then he whispered "Spock…"

There was no hiding the shudder than ran down Spock's spine, and he immediately pushed Jim to one side and got up from the table, walking around it as though trying to get as far away from the man as possible. Jim just laughed, even though he was sure that was the worst possible thing to do to the poor Vulcan.

"It turns you on!" He exclaimed, pointing at him. "Oh my God this is brilliant!"

Spock waved a hand dismissively. "I fail to see the significance of my arousal…" He started, but then trailed off as he came to a halt to look at Jim.

"So I've decided we're going to play a game now." Jim continued to grin widely. "I call it 'what-turns-Spock-on'."

The Vulcan blinked at him, and then swallowed nervously.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

It took almost two hours to persuade Spock to join in with Jim's 'game'. Eventually they found themselves back in the study, and deciding to try and set a mood Jim closed all the blinds and relit some of the candles. Spock watched him nervously from the door, unsure as to what Jim was going to do to him and not one hundred per cent whether he was going to enjoy it or not. Jim however was brimming with excitement. He pulled up a chair in front of one of the tables and patted it. Spock reluctantly did as he was told, and Jim heaved himself onto the table so that they were sat directly opposite each other.

"Close your eyes." He ordered gently. He had played this 'game' with several clients who were getting over a fear of being intimate. He had no idea why he hadn't thought of doing it with Spock before.

The Vulcan shook his head.

"Come on, work with me." Jim shifted a little closer to him, teetering on the edge of the table. "It won't be horrible. I'm not going to fuck you or give you a blow job."

This was the wrong thing to say. Spock shook his head again, harder.

"Come on." Jim whispered, seductively. "Please? For me? _Spock_?"

It took a while, but eventually Spock closed his eyes, sitting rigidly with an all too innocent expression on his face. Jim loved the fact that he wasn't playing innocent; this was all actually new to the poor Vulcan. It would be difficult not to go wild and to take things super slow.

"Just relax." He whispered, keeping his tone gentle.

Jim leant forward a little further, not enough to be in danger of falling off the table, but close enough to plant a soft kiss on the Vulcan's forehead. To his joy, Spock didn't flinch at the touch, but he did tense, and he didn't relax again until Jim started to trail soft butterfly kisses down one side of his face and to his cheek. Spock's lips twitched a little, his cheeks and ears flushing green, but his breathing remained controlled.

Instead Jim moved from the table and stood in between his legs, leaning over him to continue his kisses, one hand moving to ever so gently clutch at Spock's jaw. He nuzzled him then, from his cheek to one of his ears, tilting his head so he could wrap his lips about the very tip. The result was not what he expected. Spock made a peculiar sound and released a shuddering breath, before holding up a hand to Jim's chest to push him away.

Jim caught his hand in his own and gave it a reassuring squeeze, and Spock retuned the gesture by giving him a Vulcan kiss. This time it was Jim's turn to make a supressed sound because the pleasurable jolt that shot down his spin was more powerful than the first Vulcan kiss they had shared. He pulled away slightly and nuzzled Spock's nose.

"Do it again." He whispered.

Spock looked up at him, his brown eyes suddenly very Human and very brown and very beautiful. He looked down at their hands and touched Jim's fingers in a Vulcan kiss, this one a little more powerful than the second and a lot more powerful than the first. Jim pulled away then and sat back on the table. At some point he had become incredibly turned on. He had never experienced anything like this before.

"Okay now your turn." He tried to speak louder than a whisper but it didn't happen.

The Vulcan looked momentarily mortified but then it passed and he got to his feet. Jim gave him a smile and closed his eyes, wondering what Spock would do to him. The anticipation almost killed him, because it took Spock a long time to do anything, but eventually Jim felt three fingers placed to his face. He frowned, and was about to open his eyes and ask what was going on when there was a white flash and a wave of arousal and nerves that were not his own washed over him.

He pulled away instantly, staring up at Spock with wide. "Shit me, what the hell was that?"

"I mind-melded with you." He replied, matter-of-factly. "I showed you what it is I am currently experiencing."

"_Fuck_." Jim ran a hand through his hair. "That was awesome. Do it again!"

He grabbed hold of Spock's hand and placed it to his face, but there wasn't a white flash like before. Instead the Vulcan simply viewed him, blankly.

"Okay. Something different then." Jim pursed his lips and hopped down from the table. They were now standing facing each other, nothing more than half a foot between them. "I know!" His face lit up and he started to remove his t-shirt. "Now you."

Spock kept his eyes firmly on Jim's face. "I do not understand the meaning of your instruction."

"I took my top off, now you take yours off." Jim clarified.

The Vulcan looked down at him them, taking in the tight muscles of Jim's stomach and chest, the way his arms bulged when he moved them and the way his stomach flexed when he tensed. He couldn't deny that the sight was pleasing, and although it was illogical and completely Human, Spock started to worry that Jim would not find him pleasing in return. Nevertheless he tugged at the black top he was wearing and pulled it off over his head.

Jim didn't hesitate in drinking in the sight of Spock's torso, grinning wider before looking back up at him, and then he stated to undo the belt on his jeans.

"Mr Kirk." Spock started quickly. "I am uncomfortable with this activity. Perhaps we could move on to another?"

"Nope." Jim undid the zip and kicked off his jeans. Now he was only in his boxers, which were bright yellow with a black band, and he ignored the fact that he was quite aroused. He folded his arms and raised an eyebrow. "Come on. Take them off, _Spock_."

Spock it seemed could not ignore the fact that Jim's boxers were pulling slightly. He averted his gaze and slowly slipped off his own trousers.

"There we go." Jim clapped him on the shoulder. "Was that so hard? I like this game."

The Vulcan swallowed, standing awkwardly. "I must admit, I do not."

"But we're not naked." Jim raised his eyebrows. "Not yet. We will be, in the future, but not yet. And did this help? I mean, did you get turned on?" He glanced downwards at Spock's black boxers, but waited for him to answer himself.

"Yes." Was all he said.

"Now do you want to carry on or stop?" Jim asked next, his tone a little softer. "It's completely up to you; I won't push."

Spock looked down at himself, and then back up at Jim, sweeping his eyes over the almost naked form in front of him. "I would like very much to cease." He said.

Jim nodded. "Alright then." And he started to pull his clothes back on. "I'm going to go have a shower." He said then, and before Spock could reply he made his way from the study.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

The next day, the first thing Jim did on seeing Spock in the kitchen was embrace him from behind and reach up to plant a soft kiss on the side of his neck. The Vulcan tensed, obviously not having expected such a good morning, but then to Jim's delight he relaxed almost instantly and turned around to face him. Jim grinned.

"Hey." He said, sliding into a seat. "Are you working today?"

Spock blinked at him. "Mr Kirk, if you would confirm for me. Prior to yesterday's activities, how much of our relationship has altered?"

Jim used his fingers to indicate. "Hm just a little. Why? Want me to stop?"

"On the contrary." Spock replied. "I have come to the conclusion that I enjoy this new level of intimacy with you."

"You going to start calling me Jim then?" He stuck his tongue out between his teeth.

Spock considered his request. "Perhaps. And in response to your previous question, I must return to the Vulcan Science Academy today to confirm a shipment of new equipment for my father. If you wish you may accompany me."

"I might go and see Bones; I haven't seen him in a while." Jim said. "But I'll see you later."

Spock gave him a nod, and then took a small step forward as though he was going to embrace or kiss Jim, but then changed his mind and instead turned on his heel and left the house.

X

Over the next few weeks Spock and Jim grew progressively closer. They continued to exchange Vulcan kisses, as well as occasional Human peck on the cheek, all of which were initiated by Jim, but he didn't mind. They played their 'game' again a few times, although it always went no further than the two of them standing in their boxers, since that was all Spock was comfortable with. Again though, Jim didn't mind. He hadn't quite realised it yet, but he was happier than he had been in a long time.

Jim had something else on his mind too, because in two months it would be Christmas, and if there was something he enjoyed more than his bike and working at The Enterprise, it was Christmas, and this year he'd get to spend it with Spock. But this was also cause for concern. With two months down and three months to go, Christmas would mean only one month until Spock's Pon Farr and Jim had no idea just when it would kick in.

He was visiting Bones at The Enterprise when the subject came up, because usually the employees of the escort service would throw a huge Christmas party just for them, without clients. It was the time of the year when Bones and Jim would get through a bottle of whiskey between them before dancing like crazy, usually with some of the female employees.

"Yer going to bring Spock?" Bones asked, as he handed Jim a coffee.

Jim pulled a face. "I haven't thought about it actually."

"Yer are in a relationship with him." Bones raised an eyebrow and grinned. "I mean, technically."

"Oh shush." Jim couldn't help but smile though. "He doesn't drink, he might not like it. We've never been in a party situation and our parties can get pretty wild."

Bones smirked. "I can't remember last year."

"I do. Unfortunately. I'm the one who had to drag your sorry ass home and put you to bed!" Jim grinned. "You're not getting that pissed this year."

"And why not? I spend every day in here saving yer all. I deserve a break to drink meself into a stupor."

Jim shook his head then. "I'll ask Spock. I don't want to do anything to scare him off; things are going so well at the minute."

"Oh yeah? Yer got anymore naked yet?" Bones looked like he wasn't too keen on having this conversation.

Jim shook his head again. "No. But it's been two months. I might try to get him naked." A dreamy expression came across his face.

He wasn't aware of Bones giving him a bemused look until he started to speak. "Yer really like this Vulcan, eh?"

"He's a sweet guy Bones, of course I like-"

"No." He interrupted. "You really _like_ him."

Jim stared back at him, taking in exactly what his friend was saying and thinking back to the past two months. Of course he liked Spock. The Vulcan was smart, polite, a real gentleman, and great to be around. True, his lack of emotion was sometimes frustrating, but ever since requesting that he be a little more Human around Jim, Spock had been doing just that. Jim had fantastic conversations with him about his work at the Vulcan Science Academy, about his books and his bike and the stars.

But did he _like_ him. There was no use denying the fact that Spock turned him on; in fact when Spock gave him Vulcan kisses or mind-melded with him to show him what he was feeling, Jim sometimes got so turned on he almost came in his pants. Was it simply lust? After all Jim hadn't had sex in two months and he was used to having it at least a few times a week due to his job, and sometimes multiple times a day.

Bones snapped his fingers in front of his face. "Oi. Yer still with me?" He grumbled.

"Err yeah." Jim looked at him and forced a smile. "I'm going to go meet Spock at the academy." He hopped to his feet and put down his coffee. "Thanks for the chat."

"Whatever." Bones half waved as Jim left the room.

The whole way to the Vulcan Science Academy Jim thought over his feelings and everything he had been through with Spock. He was so deep in thought he very almost bumped into someone in the large glass entrance room of the academy. Immediately Jim looked up to apologise, frowning when he recognised him as T'othr, the Vulcan who had outright offended him in font of Spock. Jim narrowed his eyes.

T'othr examined him indifferently. "Spock's muse." He then commented.

"You." Jim responded coldly.

The Vulcan turned to face him, clasping his hands behind his back. "You do not belong here Mr Kirk; this is a _Vulcan_ Science Academy."

"Well fuck you." Jim pulled a face. "You're the only one who doesn't seem to want me here, and why not? The hell have I done to you?"

T'othr raised his eyebrows at Jim's use of language. "You are a _Human._" He replied with a sigh. "I would not expect you to understand the traditions of a Vulcan. Spock is an abomination; only _half_ a Vulcan, and now he had started to drag _Human _filth into an academy as esteemed as this."

Jim lost it. Not because T'othr had insulted him for being a Human, but because he had called Spock an abomination. He balled his hands and released a yell, throwing a punch as hard as he could for the Vulcan's face. To his complete surprise, he almost broke his hand; it was like punching a statue. T'othr didn't even move. Jim released a cry of pain then and clutched at his hand, drawing the attention of every Vulcan in the room.

"You fucking piece of shit!" He yelled.

T'othr tilted his head to one side, unclasping his hands from behind his back and beginning to roll up the sleeves of his Vulcan robes. "How interesting. You have spent the past two months cohabitating with a Vulcan and yet you appear unaware of a Vulcan's strength."

He then struck Jim about the jaw so hard that he hit the ground, his head connecting with the tiles and splitting at the hairline. The room span and Jim almost threw up, his vision momentarily blurring. T'othr crouched down and rolled Jim onto his back, taking hold of his t-shirt and lifting him up a little.

"Humans are so pathetic." His words were calm; his face like stone, and the sight actually frightened Jim. "Would you like for me to aid you in getting back to your feet?"

He lifted Jim up higher until his feet were on the floor, and when he released him Jim stumbled backwards, only just managing to stop himself from collapsing again. He wiped a hand over his face; blood was seeping from the wound on his hairline and his bottom lip was swollen and split. All he could taste was iron.

"_Fuck_ you." He spat at the Vulcan's feet, spaying the floor and the bottom of T'othr's robes with red.

T'othr tilted up his chin slightly and then took a stance. "I am one hundred per cent sure that nothing would satisfy me more than reducing that pretty Human face to rubble."

Jim screwed up his face and ran at him, fists flying, but just as he was close enough to strike, he felt a pair of strong arms wrap about his chest and drag him forcibly backwards. From nowhere, Spock had appeared, and he was now holding effortlessly onto Jim as he fought to lunge himself at T'othr. The Vulcan viewed Spock coolly, straightening up and rolling down his sleeves.

"I told you last time Spock; you need to have better control over your toy." He said. "You should not let him run wild about the academy, what kind of reception are you trying to give off to our Ambassadors and Council members."

Jim threw himself forward, only half marvelling at Spock's seemingly super strength.

"Jim." Spock whispered, his lips pressed up against the man's ear as he clung hold of him. "Do not let him provoke you further."

T'othr turned without another word and disappeared off across the room and into a lift. It was only then that Jim calmed down enough to stop fighting Spock.


	12. Chapter 12

**Here it is guys! The big realisation!**

**I'm hoping this will leave you gagging for the next chapter =D**

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Jim was still burning with anger long after they returned home. Spock had apologised to the Vulcans who had witnessed the incident and then bundled Jim into a shuttle, taking him straight to the kitchen and sitting him down. Jim grumbled to himself the whole time, only half watching as Spock placed a small med-kit on the table, pulling out a bottle of clear liquid and a septic cleaning cloth. Once everything was ready, Spock moved to stand in font of Jim and took a gentle hold of his chin, but at the contact, Jim ripped himself free.

"That bastard." He hissed, folding his arms tightly and hunching his shoulders.

Spock took hold of his chin again, this time tight enough so that he couldn't pull away, and he started to gently dab the split lip. "I do not understand your reasons for assaulting T'othr. It was not a wise action to take."

"Yeah? No shit!" Jim hissed again as the liquid stung his lip. "When were you going to tell me Vulcans were so fucking strong?"

"A Vulcan's strength is three times that of a Human's." Spock informed.

Jim raised his eyebrows. "Oh, gee, well _now_ I know. And for your information, I hit him because he called you an abomination! I was defending you Spock!"

The Vulcan's face softened into an expression that was very Human and he lessoned his grip on Jim's chin. "Believe me when I inform you that T'othr has always made his opinions known. I am not uncommon with them. However it is not the Vulcan way to lash out; to let anger consume you. That reaction is a very Human one."

Jim pursed his lips and lowered his gaze. "Well I am Human, and no one talks shit about the people I love."

Spock released him altogether then and straightened up, and Jim didn't even realise what he had said until it was too late.

"That's not what I…" He swallowed. "Spock I just meant… because you're my-"

To his complete shock Spock cut him off bending his head and planting a soft kiss to his split lip. It stung and made him flinch, but Jim didn't care. He latched himself onto Spock's lips and kissed him passionately, far more passionately than anything else they had done so far, and once he started he found he couldn't stop. T'othr's words were still ringing in his ears and even though Spock hadn't heard them it was obvious he had heard them in the past and Jim wanted to comfort him, to let him know that he wasn't an abomination. That he was loved.

Spock made to move away, but Jim followed him, getting up from the seat and driving him backwards up against the kitchen cabinets. The Vulcan was hesitant but he wasn't pushing Jim away and the kiss was intoxicating; they could both feel how aroused they were getting because Jim had left no room between them, and as he felt Spock shudder slightly he pulled away just enough to look at him.

"Be Human for a minute Spock." He whispered huskily between kisses. "Don't block it out… please… Spock…"

The next thing he knew Jim had been taken hold of and spun about and it was Spock who was pinning him up against the cabinets. The movement was so fluid, so fast, that Jim was momentarily startled, but the second he felt Spock's lips back on his everything else faded to white. Jim melted and he was sure if Spock wasn't holding him up he would have slithered onto his knees; he had never felt like this from a kiss ever.

Jim placed a hand to Spock's behind and drove them together; they were painfully hard by now and the effect was immediate. They both groaned into each other's mouths. Spock pulled away then, his lips still parted, his eyes closed and a frown on his face. Jim's heart was pounding, and as the Vulcan fought to control himself, he nuzzled his nose and cheek affectionately.

"I…" Spock started, swallowing and opening his eyes. "I… do not think either wound shall require stitching. However I would recommend a visit to your friend Doctor McCoy in case you have a concussion."

Jim chuckled softly. "You sure know how to keep the mood going baby."

Spock gave him a funny look. "I do not understand how I qualify as an infant-"

"So that was _some_ kiss." Jim interrupted, quite aware that his hand was still holding their groins together. "I forgot you were Vulcan for a minute."

"I did as you requested." Spock replied quietly, a dark blush covering his cheeks as though he was only just realising their situation. He tried to pull away, and even though he would have succeeded because of his Vulcan strength, he didn't. "Unfortunately I must return to the Vulcan Science Academy. I was in the middle of an experiment when someone informed me of your engagement with T'othr."

Jim couldn't hide the disappointment that covered his face, and slowly he released Spock's behind so he could step away. "Oh yeah… sure."

Spock placed a hand gently to his cheek and kissed him. "I shall return shortly." He said. "Jim." And handing over the cleaning cloth he headed towards the door, rearranging his robes as he went.

Jim sunk heavily into a chair and put his face in his hands. "Holy shit." He breathed.

X

By the time Spock came home later that night Jim had cleaned up his face. His lip looked a mess from their make out session; swollen and purple and sore, but the wound on his hairline was hardly visible and luckily he hadn't come up with a black eye. He had spent the day trying to write a list of Christmas presents for everyone, but his mind was focused on one thing and one thing only. _That kiss._

Jim had felt much more than lust. He had _wanted_ Spock, not just in his bed there and then (or on the kitchen table, that would have been good too) but he had actually just wanted him. He had never spent this much time with a client before; once or twice a week maybe for meals or sex, but not like this. And had he really said that he loved him? Jim threw down the PADD he had been typing on and groaned loudly, placing his head on the cool surface of the desk he was sitting at. He pulled out his phone.

"Damnit Jim, some of us still have to work!"

He groaned again. "Bones I think I have a serious problem!"

Silence answered him for a long time. "Oh yeah?"

"I think I might be falling for Spock. I mean like… properly. I don't know what's happening to me!" Jim whimpered and thunked his head gently against the table.

Bones just laughed at him. "Yer only just realising that? Jim it's been obvious for a while now."

"You're a dick." Jim sighed. "What am I going to do?"

"Damnit Jim, I'm not that kind of doctor." Bones replied gruffly. "Just… I don't know, talk to him!"

At that moment Jim heard the sound of the door opening. "I've got to go." And he hung up before practically running from the study.

Spock froze when he saw him, and in turn Jim froze too, and they just stared at each other across the hallway for what felt like forever. To his surprise it was Spock who moved first, striding towards him with purpose and not stopping until his hand was wrapped about the back of Jim's neck and they were kissing. He prised open Jim's mouth with his tongue, his free hand clutching at his hip and Jim actually stumbled backwards at the force behind his movements.

"I have been unable to think about anything but you all day Jim." Spock whispered into his mouth.

Jim couldn't breathe. "M-Me… either…"

"I believe I am experiencing a high level of arousal, as the thought of taking off my clothes around you does not make me feel as uncomfortable as it did before." Spock continued, slowly guiding Jim backwards until he hit a wall. "I cannot control this urge any longer."

Jim felt his stomach flip with mixed excitement and nerves.

"I do not know which steps to take Jim." He continued. "I have yet to experience a sexual encounter."

A smile crossed Jim's face and he ever so gently pushed Spock away before taking hold of his hand. "Come on." He whispered, beginning to lead Spock upstairs to his room.


	13. Chapter 13

**I AM SO SO SORRY MY DEAR READERS!**

**But my shift got cancelled today so I had time to write the next chapter ^_^**

**I hope you enjoy it everyone**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

As soon as they reached Jim's bedroom and he closed the door, Spock changed. His earlier forwardness seemed to vanish and instead he stood in the middle of the room looking awkward and lost. Jim couldn't help find it adorable. He took Spock's hand again and gave him a Vulcan kiss, before leading him to the bed and gently pushing him on to it.

"You lie down and just let me do all the work." He ordered, placing a knee on the bed to climb up. "It'll be better this way; you can take note of what I do, and we'll learn what you like."

Spock just nodded at him, lying back and resting his head on the pillows, but remaining rigid.

Jim put his knee in between the Vulcan's legs and leant right over him. "Close your eyes baby." He whispered, nuzzling Spock's cheek. "You know you can trust me."

"I am not an infant." Spock replied stiffly, staring right up at him.

A small smile flickered across the man's face. "It's a term of endearment Spock." He explained. "Now be a good boy and close your eyes."

As soon as Spock did as he was told Jim started to trail gentle kisses from his cheek and down the side of his neck, pulling the folds of his Vulcan robes to one side to gain better access to the flesh. It wasn't long before they were open, and Jim sat up to admire the sight of Spock's torso. He had resisted touching it so far, whenever they'd played their game, but now he had an all access pass and Jim was going to take full advantage of that.

He shifted so that he was straddling one of Spock's thighs and ran a hand down his chest, over the rippling stomach muscles before starting to undo his trousers. The Vulcan wriggled slightly beneath him, his eyes flying open, but as soon as Jim kissed him he relaxed again and then Jim draped himself over him until he was lying on top. He deepened the kiss, which, to his delight, Spock responded to passionately, which made Jim's next action easier. He started to grind together their hips, rolling his body gently, one hand cupping Spock's cheek and the other gripping his waist.

The Vulcan broke the kiss and made a wild movement as though to throw him off. "M-Mr Kirk!" He stuttered.

"Ohh, what happened to Jim?" He cooed in response.

Spock's cheeks were a dark green colour.

"Doesn't it feel good?" Jim asked then, slightly confused. "What if I do this?"

He slid his hand from Spock's waist down into his trousers, only just avoiding the throbbing bulge. The Vulcan arched his back and ground together his teeth in attempt to stop himself from making any noise.

"Let me ask you a question." Jim whispered in his ear, beginning to massage Spock's inner thigh, getting closer and closer. "Do you ever touch yourself?"

Spock made a small whimpering sound, screwing shut his eyes tightly. "J-Jim…" He drew a shuddery breath.

It was obvious what Spock wanted him to do.

"I'm not touching you until you answer me." He said playfully, nibbling on the tip of Spock's pointed ear.

The Vulcan looked at him, his eyes dark with lust and very Human. His breathing was erratic now; his chest moving up and down quickly and he had to swallow a few times before he could speak properly, and all he said was "Y-Yes."

Jim started to massage him through the material of his boxers and he felt the whole of Spock's body contort with pleasure. The Vulcan swore deeply in a language Jim didn't understand, and taking it as encouragement, he sat up again and slid down Spock's trousers and boxers in one swoop, revealing him in all his Vulcan manliness. Jim was actually a little taken aback by his size. His eyes lit up and he looked at Spock with a grin, shifting to lie down on top of him again.

"Where the hell have you been hiding that beauty?" He whispered into his mouth.

The Vulcan suddenly took hold of his upper arms and propelled him onto his back, so forcibly Jim's breath was momentarily taken away. Spock stared at him, pinning him down by his arms and examining the fully clothed man beneath him. Jim pressed together his lips. He wanted to say something, but he didn't want to interrupt whatever train of thought Spock was currently having. Instead he settled to just watching him.

Spock's eyes moved from Jim's face down his chest, and then he sat up and placed a hand to his stomach before slowly sliding up the t-shirt he was wearing. Jim tensed his stomach, raising his arms so Spock could remove his t-shirt all together, and then he grinned and wriggled his hips.

"Are you getting me naked Mr Spock?" He asked, unable to control himself any more.

Surprisingly, the Vulcan wasn't embarrassed. "I believe it is the logical thing to do since you have started to remove my clothes." He said, matter-of-factly. "And I also believe it is only fair that I examine you in more detail, since you have I."

Jim grinned wider. "Do it. I've nothing to hide." And he wriggled his hips again.

Something flashed across Spock's face that looked very much like excitement, but as soon as it appeared it had gone again, leaving behind only Human eyes. He moved so that he was seated on the bed beside Jim and very carefully started to undo his belt and jeans, and for the first time Jim noticed just how long and slender Spock's white fingers were. He closed his eyes and relaxed, enjoying the feel of the Vulcan removing his clothes and beginning to fantasise about where those long fingers could go.

"Jim." Spock suddenly whispered, halting with Jim's trousers undone, about to pull them down. "Could you please keep your thoughts to yourself? I am finding it extremely difficult to concentrate."

Jim blinked at him. "You don't need to concentrate." He replied.

Spock's expression was suddenly blank. He looked back to Jim's crotch and continued with removing his trousers, not finishing until the man was lying completely naked on the bed. Jim raised his arms and folded them behind his head.

"I love how you've taken over." He cooed. "Go ahead. I'm all yours."

"It is apparent from your thoughts that you wish to experience me pleasuring you with my hands." He said, earning a deep blush from Jim. "So you would not be opposed to me doing so?"

Jim sat up a little and reached out a hand, wrapping it gently about Spock's hard member and beginning to stroke him. "It's not like you don't know what to do." He whispered, leaning further forward and kissing him.

As though a switch had been flicked, the passion returned. Spock kissed him back ten-fold, pushing Jim down onto the bed and snaking a hand about his member so that they were stroking each other. It was electrifying. Jim had no idea whether it had anything to do with Spock being a contact telepath or not, but the waves of pleasure rippling up his spine were like nothing he had ever experienced before. If he hadn't had so much practise, he was sure he could have climaxed there and then.

"Oh God, you're making me just want to fuck you right now." He breathed, breaking the kiss and throwing back his head, his own stroking on Spock momentarily halting.

The Vulcan stared down at him with a strange glint in his eyes. "It seems although I am new to this kind of activity, I am quite gifted at it." He responded.

Jim groaned loudly. "Do it slower…"

To his surprise, Spock sat up slightly and quickened his movements.

"I said slower!"

Jim rolled onto his side and tried to curl into a ball, but Spock was too involved in what he was doing to stop now. He placed a hand to Jim's hip and pushed apart his legs, kissing him hard.

"Sp-Spock!" Jim choked into his mouth. "W-Wait! I'm g-going to-"

The Vulcan removed his hand, examining the sweating panting writhing man beneath him. "Fascinating." He whispered.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Jim cried, shoving his hands between his thighs to cover himself up. "Are you sure you're a damn virgin?"

Spock's lips quirked smugly. "I may not have had sexual intercourse before, or be experienced in sexual exploration, but I have read many interesting articles."

Jim was too embarrassed to reply. He rolled onto his front and buried his face in his pillow, groaning loudly.


	14. Chapter 14

**Wow this is a loooooooooong chapter guys!**

**ENJOY AND TRY NOT TO KILL ME AT THE ENDING**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

It was Jim who arrived downstairs first the next day. He slunk into the kitchen and made himself a strong coffee before sitting heavily at the table, the events of yesterday and last night replying in his mind. After his unexpected climax and obvious embarrassment Jim had crawled into bed and hidden under his duvet. Spock had removed the last of his clothes before joining him, and then they had sat in bed and talked until eventually Jim had drifted off to sleep.

Spock was still in bed now, fast asleep. Jim had rolled over to the sight of the Vulcan lying on his back, a peaceful expression on his face and his usually neat black hair slightly mussed, and not wanting to disturb him he had slipped away. As he sat in the empty kitchen Jim realised that the last time he had woken up beside someone had been with his very first girlfriend, all the way back when he'd been sixteen. It never happened at The Enterprise because usually clients went straight home afterwards.

He didn't even notice Spock coming downstairs until the Vulcan was standing directly behind him. Jim tilted his head back to look up at him and smiled warmly.

"Morning baby." He said.

Spock's face was expressionless. "Good morning." And he retrieved a bottle of water from the fridge.

Jim watched him as he drank, noticing that he hadn't yet neatened his hair, nor had he dressed properly. He was wearing the same robe from yesterday and it was fastened about him clumsily, almost as though he had thrown it on without care, or as though he had rushed to come downstairs. It was a pleasant sight.

"So err…" He started, clearing his voice. "It's Christmas soon, and we kind of do this party at work. I was wondering if you wanted to come with me… as my date. You know?"

Spock stared at him for a long time, his expression and eyes revealing nothing about what was going through his head. "Christmas." He eventually said, and that was all he said.

Jim frowned. "Yeah. Don't you celebrate Christmas?"

"I do not. Or rather, I have not since the passing of my Mother."

Something in Jim's stomach clenched. "Oh, Spock I'm sorry. I didn't… I didn't know. Well you don't have to come. It was just a suggestion."

The Vulcan came up to him and took his hand. "It would be an honour to accompany you." He smiled; a full smile, something Jim had not yet seen.

It made his stomach immediately unclench and instead flutter happily. "Really? You'd do that?" Jim jumped up and embraced him tightly. "I should warn you though… when Bones and I get going, we _really_ get going."

Spock quirked an eyebrow and pushed him away so he could look at him. "When you… get going?"

"Partying." Jim laughed. "But I'll try not to drink too much if you're coming with me."

The Vulcan nodded slowly. "I would not want to deprive you of your annual ritual with your friend." He said. "If you wish to consume alcohol, or to dance, or to partake in games, then I shall not restrain you. It is not my place to."

"You're amazing, you know that?" Jim whispered, staring up at him lovingly, and then blinking and looking away once he'd realised what he was doing. "I'm going to go tell Bones!" And he ran off upstairs to dress properly.

X

The Christmas party crept up on them quickly, most likely because Jim and Spock were now in a happily intimate relationship. Each day the Vulcan learnt more and more about what turned him on, and how to turn Jim on, and although they kept their activities to foreplay only, both of them were getting a great amount of satisfaction. Jim had at one pointed strapped him to the bed and devoured him, and from just that one experience, Spock now gave the best blow-jobs Jim had ever received in his life. It was mind-blowing.

It was also worrying.

The change was subtle, but Spock was becoming gradually hungrier for sexual attention. It started out with kisses in the morning over breakfast, holding hands as they did the weekly shopping, make-out session in the study by candle light, and sneaking into each other's room in the middle of the night. Jim hadn't minded at first - any excuse to feel the Vulcan's body under his, or on top, and as he had already come to admit, he was falling in love with Spock - but after two months he was getting worried.

Jim didn't say anything to him about it though. He wanted Spock to feel comfortable to approach him, and it wasn't as though it was a problem; Jim just had no idea whether it was _Spock_ or _Pon Farr_. Instead he concentrated on the Christmas party. A few weeks before he and Spock had gone shopping, and the Vulcan had actually let him buy him a proper suit, which had resulted in a quick scramble in one of the changing rooms, and when Jim saw Spock appear at the bottom of the stairs on the night of the party, he felt his whole body tremble excitedly.

"You look breath-taking." He beamed, jogging up to him to straighten his tie.

Spock shifted uncomfortably. "I am not accustomed to wearing clothes such as these, as I clearly expressed on the day of purchase."

"You still let me buy them though." Jim wrinkled his nose, before reaching up to plant a wet kiss on Spock's cheek.

"Indeed." The Vulcan wiped his face dry, smelling red wine. "Jim, have you by chance been drinking already?"

Jim blushed. "I just had a few glasses. Now come on! Bones is already there!"

They clambered into a shuttle and made their way speedily to The Enterprise, which had undergone a complete transformation for the Christmas party. The walls were lined with shining blue and silver material and hovering just below the ceiling were stars and snowflakes and balls of glowing light. In every corner there was a Christmas tree, the four of them so tall the fairy on top almost reached the ceiling, and they were decorated in blue and silver like the rest of the room. There was a live band and the dance floor was already packed with employees and their dates, the bar heaving, and at that minute Jim saw Bones run up to them.

"Yer late." He grumbled, but there was a small smile on his face and he clasped Jim on the am before turning to his companion. "Mr Spock." He nodded in greeting.

"Doctor McCoy." He nodded back.

"Eh call me Leonard. I'm off duty today." Bones laughed. "Come on! First round on me. Jim? Bourbon? Spock? What do yer drink?"

As they made their way over to the bar, the Vulcan considered this question carefully. "I do not usually partake in the consummation of-"

"I know, I know!" Bones interrupted. "But this is a party! Come on!"

Jim gave Spock an apologetic look. "You don't have to." He said gently. "This bar has some nice fresh juices; pineapple, apple and mango…" He tailed off at the look on Spock's face.

"I shall find something to my liking. I want for you to enjoy yourself with your friend." He said.

Bones grabbed hold of Jim by the back of his neck. "Yer heard the Vulcan." He growled, and he pushed Jim onto a bar stool before indicating for the bartender.

Within minutes they were clinking together glasses of bourbon over ice and shots of something that was a violent green colour. Jim gave Bones a huge grin and glanced about the room for Spock, feeling guilty for leaving him by himself, but the Vulcan had struck up a conversation with Uhura and they appeared to be getting on very well. Bones rolled his eyes and ordered another round of shots and two pints of beer.

It was no wonder Jim was very drunk after only an hour and a half of arriving at the party. At some point him and Bones had made their way onto the dance floor; the doctor rubbing up against a very attractive woman that Jim had never seen before, while he danced by himself. He had no idea where Spock was, and he hadn't bothered to go look for him, because he just knew the Vulcan wouldn't want to dance. Jim was perfectly happy dancing by himself, until a gorgeous woman in a slinky green dress and with long waves of orange hair sidled up to him.

"You are Mr Kirk?" She said, in an accent that sounded Russian.

In his drink addled state, Jim couldn't help but ogle her. He nodded in response, his mouth hanging open as his arms continued to half dance.

"My name iz Volanda. Can I dance vith you Mr Kirk?" The Russian beauty asked with raised eyebrows.

Jim knew he should say no, but what harm was one dance? It wasn't like he was going to go home with her. He quickly shut his mouth and took hold of her hands, dragging her against him and flashing a drunken yet cheeky grin. He didn't see Bones backing away in surprise, or Uhura giving him angry glares from across the room, and he didn't see Spock march towards them out of nowhere until he was using his Vulcan strength to wrench the dancing pair apart.

"Whoa! What the fuck?" Jim almost fell over at the force of the tug on his shoulder.

Volanda swore in Russian and struck Spock on the chest with her clutch-bag, before turning on her heel huffily and disappearing towards the bar. Jim looked up at Spock in disbelief, rubbing his now aching shoulder, but at the expression of pure anger on the Vulcan's face he had no idea what to say.

"You were at extreme proximity with that woman." Spock said, more calmly than he looked.

A shiver of panic shot down Jim's spine.

"W-We were just dancing Spock." He answered quickly. "It didn't mean anything; it was just a dance."

The Vulcan tilted his head to one side, glancing across the room at Volanda. "It made me very uncomfortable to witness how she and you were dancing." He stated, his voice rising a little above the music.

By now people had started to stare at them, wondering what was going on.

Jim placed his hands on Spock's chest and tried to push him to a quieter corner of the room. "Come on Spock; let's talk about this somewhere private." He whispered.

To his uttermost surprise, Spock pushed him away, violently, and if Bones hadn't still been standing nearby Jim was sure he would have hit the floor hard.

"I possess a working knowledge of Human body language Jim!" Spock was shouting now. "Close proximity, gyrating of the pelvis… these are all indications of sexual attraction!"

Jim shook his head, going back over to him and clutching at his face. "No baby, that's just how I dance with everyone! It doesn't mean anything; it's just automatic because of my job."

"It is clear she was attempting to mate with you!" Spock replied.

It took a lot of effort to get Spock away from the dance floor and to a more private part of the room. Jim tried to comfort the Vulcan by planting soft kisses all over his cheeks. "I would never have gone off with her Sp-"

"You are inebriated!" Spock interrupted harshly. "It is a known fact that when Humans are inebriated they are reckless, and slaves to their baser desires!"

"Spock, I wouldn't have-"

The Vulcan suddenly grabbed hold of Jim by his shirt and pushed him roughly up against the wall. "How can I be certain you are not lying to me?" He hissed. "You are _my mate_ and I shall not allow anyone else to touch you!"

"Now just wait a minute!" Jim was angry now. "I was just dancing with her; I wasn't going to sleep with her! And you can't tell me what to do!"

Something flashed across Spock's eyes, and they darkened. "I do not think you are fully aware of the significance of our relationship _Mr Kirk_." He snapped, and then he released him, walking off across the room and leaving the building.


	15. Chapter 15

**I**

**AM**

**SO**

**SORRY**

**I started role-playing Star Trek on tumblr and then I had no internet BUT HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

When Jim woke up the next morning he was at home. Not with Spock, but at his apartment. He couldn't remember much of what had happened after Spock had left, but Jim knew a lot of drinking had been involved. He vaguely remembered Bones and Sulu bundling him into a shuttle. Jim groaned inwardly and pulled the bed sheets up about his head, before having to dive into the bathroom where he was promptly sick.

At the sound Bones came running into him, a hypospray in one hand and a glass of water in the other, but Jim simply batted him away until he was well enough to sit up. He grabbed hold of a towel and pulled it over his face and groaned again, loudly this time.

"Yeah well that's what yer damn get." Bones grumbled, placing down the water to pull off the towel. "Do yer have any idea how much yer drank last night?"

Jim looked at him and pulled a face. "I feel like I got fucked up real bad."

"Well that's one way of putting it." Bones then leant forward and jabbed the hypospray in the neck, a little gentler than he normally would have. "You know, I've had Pike and that damn Vulcan's dad on the phone this morning!"

"_Shit_ Spock." Jim crawled onto his hands and knees and out of the bathroom, before scrambling to get up. The whole room spun and his stomach flipped, but he _had_ to see Spock. "I've never seen him riled up like that." He said to Bones.

His friend had followed him, the glass of water held out again. "Well… his Pon Far is pretty much here. It don't surprise me he's acting up already actually."

"But…" Jim sat down heavily on the edge of his bed. "…we still have a month. Don't we?"

Bones rolled his eyes and shoved the glass into his friend's hands. "Yer really haven't been asking Spock the right questions."

Jim furrowed his brow and dank it in one, realising afterwards that it hadn't been water, but some kind of solution, but he didn't complain because a few minutes later his stomach stated to settle. Handing back the now empty glass, he pulled off the t-shirt he was wearing and replaced it with a fresh one and a casual shirt and jeans.

"I have to go talk to him." He repeated. "Let me have my bike." He held out a hand.

Bones raised his eyebrows. "I don't think so Jim."

"Come on! It's quicker than a shuttle and this is urgent!" He was practically begging.

The Doctor ground his teeth, but reached into his pocket and pulled out a set of keys. "Don't yer dare go crashing." He hissed.

Jim grinned and grabbed hold of his face, planting a wet kiss on his forehead, and then he ran out to the garage. It was weird starting up his bike; the rough throaty purr of the engine was like music to his ears as it sprung to life between his legs, and pulling on a helmet, he was off down the street. Jim had thought he'd be nervous about riding again, but his thoughts were entirely on Spock. he had spent the past four months in a daze of happiness, when really he shouldn't have been researching Vulcans and Pon Farr. He knew that now.

The house appeared empty when he first got there. Jim tried his code in the door, but for some reason it denied him access, and he wondered if Spock was being sulky and had locked him out. Jim ground his teeth and stated to make his way around the house and into the garden, picking his way carefully towards the back door, when suddenly he saw Spock in the study through the closed window, sitting at a desk reading a book.

Jim hammered on the glass. "Spock! Let me the hell in so we can talk!"

The Vulcan merely glanced at him, and turned the page of his book.

"Fucking stubborn Vulcan…" Jim hissed. "If you don't let me in, I'll throw myself through this window!" He threatened, and he actually meant it.

Spock continued to ignore him, but Jim was sure he saw one of his eyebrows raise. With a growl he backed up across the garden, pushing up the sleeves of his casual shirt as he took a stance, ready to run at the window. He was thankful that by the time he actually reached it, Spock had unlocked it and opened it, and he skidded to a halt.

"I thought you were going to make me do it!" He panted, now out of breath.

Without a word, Spock took hold of him by his shirt and t-shirt with one hand and lifted him easily through the window.

"So we definitely need to talk." Jim said, once he had recovered from the sudden attack on gravity. "I mean, we can't just ignore what…" He trailed off, because Spock had turned his back on him to return to his reading at the desk.

Jim stared after him, hunching his shoulders and balling his hands into fists. It was hard not to get angry at him, because Spock was clearly avoiding the subject, and even though Jim knew a little more about Vulcans now, it didn't help the situation. He ran a hand over his head and drew a deep steadying breath, before moving to sit at the desk and placing a hand on top of Spock's.

"Baby." He whispered. "Please? Can we talk about this?"

The Vulcan's lips thinned, but he closed his book and looked up at Jim. "What is it you wish to discuss Jim?" He asked, flatly, his expression blank.

"Last night." Jim said, as seriously as he could, when in all honesty he was terrified. "What was that all about? You were all… ragey!"

Spock didn't move. "It appears as though I am beginning to experience Pon Farr." He said. "Despite there still being a month left, and despite the fact I know you would never betray my trust or our relationship, I was unable to control the feelings that I experienced last night."

"Jealousy." Jim nodded. "You were jealous as hell Spock. And you hurt me." He shifted his gaze. "Tell me what you meant. When you said that I'm not 'fully aware of the significance of our relationship'. Please?"

There was a long silence after this, and then Spock got up from his chair and walked about the table, crouching down beside Jim and taking hold of his hand. Jim still didn't look at him, instead concentrating on the heat and the softness of the Vulcan's fingers entwined in his own.

"Jim." Spock whispered, his voice suddenly filled with so much emotion that the man couldn't help not looking at him. "I thought you already knew. It wasn't until last night that it became apparent you were not aware."

Jim shook his head. "What?"

"Vulcans…" Spock started, slowly, his brown eyes shining. "Vulcans mate for life Jim."


	16. To my Lovely Followers

To my lovely followers,

My apologies! I had some reviews that pointed out how rubbish my last chapter (chapter 16) was so I have deleted it and I plan on re-doing it.

Do not fear ^_^ please bear with me.

There have been a few problems in my personal life which have been affecting my writing, but I will update as soon as I can.

All my love, Jenny (sexylittlevulcan)


End file.
